Historia de un Taxi
by Arii Colfer
Summary: Que pasaría si una noche un pasajero cambia tu vida?
1. Una noche de suerte

**Este fic lo escribi basándome en una de mis canciones favoritas de Ricardo Arjona que es "Histroria de un taxi" ya que esa cancion es una maquina! xD espero lo disfruten y pues Glee y Klaine no me pertencen todos son obra de RIB. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una noche de suerte**

_Narración Blaine_

Iba por la avenida central de New York, ya llevaba mas de 3 horas rondando sin ningún pasajero, si seguía así no conseguiría dinero, y eso no era bueno, después de todo lo necesitaba para lo que tenia en mente.

Me detuve en un semáforo y vi salir de un hotel a un precioso muchacho. No tenia mas de 25 años, tenia un color bastante lindo en su cabello era castaño con reflejos el cual quedaba acorde con sus ojos verdes, los cuales venían húmedos al igual que sus mejillas. Traía un pantalón negro bien ajustado y una camisa blanca la cual dejaba ver el incio de su pecho, por encima un chaleco gris, su conjunto no hacia nada mas que llamar la atención de algunos chicos que pasaban por ahi. Paro MI taxi y se subió, el semáforo cambio, y partimos.

-¿Dónde lo llevo?-le pregunte en tono frió, el castaño, me ignoro, mientras nuevas lagrimas afloraban por sus mejillas, me atreví a preguntar-¿Por quien lloras?-me miro a través del retrovisor mientras sonreía, era un chico muy hermoso quien podía ser el tonto que dejaba ir a semejante belleza-el chico me saco de mis pensamientos con su respuesta.

-Por un tipo, que piensa que por rico tiene derecho a engañarme, lo encontré teniendo sexo con otro en el hotel.-dijo en tono despectivo las ultimas palabras. Cruzo las piernas y ajuste el retrovisor, lo vi sacar un cigarro, y le ofrecí fuego. El lindo pasajero solo me sonrió, llegamos hasta un semáforo, cogí el encendedor y le prendí el cigarro, inconscientemente mi mano comenzó a temblar cosa que el chico noto.

-Estas muy nervioso- rió cuando me vio guardar el encendedor torpemente en la guantera del taxi-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el muchacho, el semáforo cambio de luz y acelere, mientras respondía su pregunta- Me llamo Blaine, Blaine Anderson ¿y su nombre?-el castaño se llevo el cigarro a los labios y dejaba escapar humo- Me llamo Kurt Hummel, pero por favor olvida las formalidades dime solo Kurt-volvió a mirarme a través del retrovisor, mientras se centraba, como todos, en mis ojos. Doble en la esquina y volví a pasar por el mismo lugar otra vez, lo estaba llevando en círculos, tomando en cuenta que el chico no me quería decir a donde íbamos.

_Narración Kurt_

Lo vi doblar en la esquina y comprendí que Blaine no me podía llevar a ningún lugar, ya que aun no se lo había pedido.

-¿Me puedes llevar a Brooklyn, Blaine?-el chico asintió, y acelero poco a poco. Fuimos hacia un pequeño café que había en dicha calle.

-¿Quieres tomarte un café conmigo Blaine?-pregunte sin más. Me miro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Estoy trabajando, los siento será otro día.-

-Por favor, si quieres no apagues el taxímetro y te pago lo que nos demoremos, además necesito que me lleves a otro sitio-dije casi en suplicando, el chico se bajo y apago el auto y el taxímetro. Me miro y sonrió.

-Esta vez va por mi cuenta, Kurt-

Cuando estaba en el auto no se podía distinguir mucho su físico, media cerca de un metro setenta, era delgado, traía puestos unos pitillos grises, y una camisa con puños manga corta a cuadros blancos y azules, y en su centro una adorable corbatita azul.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana y pedimos el café.

-Dime Blaine ¿estudias?-pregunte para romper el hielo, en ese llego la camarera que se quedo viéndolo con la boca abierta, carraspeé, Blaine se giro, y suspiro.

-Ya te puedes ir–dijo el moreno, la chica lo miro, sonrió y se fue, pobre ilusa acaso no se había dado cuenta de que el es…. _Esperen un momento es gay verdad?_

-¿Te pasa muy a menudo?-dije divertido. Me miro y dijo:

-Más de lo que piensas, ¿en que estábamos?-

-Te pregunte si estudias, Blaine no te ves de mas de 25-

-En realidad tengo 24-reí a tal comentario.

-Y si, estudio en la Facultad de Artes de Nyada.-

-Nyada?-dije sorprendido

-si porque?-al parecer curioso

-pues porque yo también estudio ahí

-en serio y como es que no te he visto

-tal vez porque deben haber horarios diferentes y soy un año mayor?

-cierto…

-te puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto personal?-debia averiguarlo ahora mismo

-por supuesto

-eres gay?-se tenso de inmediato y cerre los ojos al pensar que no lo era

-por supuesto a que se debe la pregunta-dijo mas tranquilo

-no por nada… eso resulta muy interesante-dije picaramante-¿Y por que trabajas de taxista? Digo no es que sea un mal trabajo pero para estar en la facultad, ya sabes, hay que tener dinero, porque la universidad es costosa-el moreno me miro y rió por lo bajo.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 10 años, él era un importante empresario, mi madre tubo que hacerse cargo de la compañía hasta que yo y mi hermano la pudiéramos manejar, el ahora se hace cargo de la compañía, mi familia tiene dinero ¿entiendes?, se puede decir que lo hago por diversión esto de ser taxista, además quiero viajar a Paris, por eso es que hago esto. Mi hermano no es de los que me da dinero en efectivo, solo a las tarjetas y eso me ha impedido comprar los malditos pasajes, no puedo comprarlos a menos que él lo autorice.- por mas que hablara de su familia, no se veía molesto con su hermano por no dejarlo viajar fuera. Conversamos de distintos temas hasta que toco un punto en especial.

-Y dime ese chico que te estaba engañando ¿era tu novio?-pregunto el moreno.

-No, era mi esposo-respondí en tono seco, me miro- Mis padres son dueños de una red de los mejores talleres para Chevrolet, se puede decir que el estúpido se caso conmigo por interés-

-Lo siento, no debí hablar de eso-el chico supo que toco un tema delicado y para enmendar el error dijo- Me tienes a mí si lo que quieres es vengarte-

Solo le sonreí, a decir verdad el chico era muy guapo era un año menor que yo pero eso importa?, era moreno, no blanco como Dave, tenia unos pozos hazel en los que seguramente muchos chicos, aparte de mí, se habían perdido. Tenia el pelo lleno de gel que por lo visto escondia unos hermosos rulos, de color cafe. Si, ese, era la clase de chico por la cual los chicos como yo solíamos babear.

Blaine carraspeo y me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Te quedaste callado, ¿dije algo malo?-pregunto irónico y con un tono infantil. Había muchas cosas por las cuales me arrepentía, incluyendo mi matrimonio con Dave, no me arrepentiría de otra cosa más.

-No solo que suena interesante, lo que dijiste ¿por qué no vamos a tomarnos unos tequilas a mi departamento?, para conversar mas a gusto-el chico sonrió llamo a la camarera y pago. Nos subimos al taxi, sin antes ir a un pequeño estacionamiento en donde nos cambiamos del taxi a un convertible azul oscuro del año. Le di la dirección y comenzó a conducir para llegar a mi departamento de soltero.

* * *

**Les gusto? dejen reviews y la continuo!**

**P.D: se pone muy interesante en lo que sigue!**

**besos Arii ;)**


	2. Tequilas o sexo, Kurt?

**bien aqui les dejo el cap 2. la verdad la cancion es de muy buena inspiracion y pues disfutenlo...aunque los voy a dejar con la intriga... :D... (ojo yo no conosco NY asi que algunos lugares son inventados xD)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Tequilas o sexo, Kurt?

_Narración Kurt_

Blaine seguía manejando, mientras me ponía a pensar en el engaño que probablemente le haría a Dave, también recordé el por que lo haría.

_Flash Back_

Iba llegando a mi departamento después de clases, abrí y me encontré con un sobre tirado. Lo levante y mire su contenido. Era una llave y una pequeña nota que decía:

"_**Ve y todas las verdades serán reveladas"**_

**Día 29 de Enero, Habitación 205, Hotel Golden Street, 19:00.**

Le avise a Dave por teléfono, que saldría a realizar un tramite importante, él me dijo que se encontraba en una importante reunión, por lo llegaría tarde a casa. Pedí un taxi que me llevo hasta aquella dirección, mire mi reloj marcaba las 19:15. Subí hasta la habitación y cuando me halle ante la puerta saque la llave de mi bolso y la introduje con cuidado en la cerradura. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la terrible escena.

Dave se encontraba haciendo el amor con un Castaño. No se habían dado cuenta que alguien los miraba. Carraspee para hacerme notar en aquella habitación. Dave se aparto de el y me miro avergonzado.

-Vaya ¿esta es la importante reunión en la que estabas?-sentencie. Mire a la chico e intente recordar cada uno de sus detalles, si lo volvía a ver me las pagaría todas juntas.

-Kurt yo te lo puedo explicar, esto es un terrible malentendido.

No aguante mas sus mentiras y salí corriendo del edificio en donde me subí al primer taxi que encontré.

_Fin Flash Back_

Doblamos en una esquina y Blaine carraspeo para llamar mi atención.

-Ya llegamos, Kurt.-Se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta.

Entre al edificio seguido por Blaine en donde subimos al elevador donde apreté el botón del piso 12. El elevador llego rápido y nos bajamos. Busque las llaves y luego abrí la puerta dejando ver mi antiguo pent-house, entramos y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Toma asiento-dije mientras dejaba mi bolso en mi habitación. Se sentó en el sofá, mientras se revolvía su cabello. Fui hasta el pequeño bar que había a un costado de la sala y saque el tequila el cual lo serví en 2 vasos, el limón y la sal.

Los coloque en una bandeja, mientras miraba al moreno. Me acerque hasta donde estaba Blaine y deje la bandeja en una mesita de centro que se encontraba cerca de nosotros. Me senté en el mismo sofá a una distancia prudente del.

-Sírvete-le dije mientras este solo me miraba. Me mostró una sonrisa de medio lado y dijo:

-¿Por qué no vas al grano?-pregunto el moreno-no creo que me hayas invitado a tu departamento a solo tomar un tequila ¿o si?-dijo con expresión divertida, a lo que me quede pensando _demonios este chico es listo…_

-Kurt, oye ¿me escuchas?, no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho, era una broma-dijo.

-Vaya broma-dije, lo mire a los ojos y me quede viéndolos un rato.-Tienes lindos ojos, Blaine-comente. Este me miro algo ingenuo y respondió

-Gracias me lo dicen a menudo

Cogió el vaso con tequila, coloco en uno de sus dedos sal y en el otro un poco de limón. Acerco un dedo primero y seguido del otro a su boca y luego el contenido del vaso de un trago. Lo mire y este a mí, y me di cuenta que tenia restos de sal en los bordes de los labios.

-¿Qué?-me dijo-¿Tengo algo dibujado en la cara?-me fui acercando lentamente a el, mientras veía como se tensaba. Termine de acortar distancia, coloque mis labios sobre los de el y con la lengua le quite la sal de los labios.

Me separe lentamente de su rostro. Me miro algo incrédulo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Lo mire y tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tenias sal en los labios-dije en un tono divertido. Me sonrió de medio lado. Ya era especial, una sonrisa era suficiente para mí.

Enarco una ceja y nos fuimos acercando hasta que sentí su respiración sobre mi rostro. Nos besamos dulce y delicadamente. Sus labios tenían un sabor interesante a pesar del licor que acaba de tomar extrañamente sabían a _delicioso café…_ Coloco su mano sobre mi cintura mientras yo comenzaba a jugar con sus engomados risos. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Cuando recupere el aliento lo volví a besar. Esta vez el beso fue más demandante, abrí un poco la boca dejando pasar su lengua. Ambas se unieron en una danza frenética. Nos fuimos separando con pequeños y cortos besos.

-¿Para eso me invitaste-dijo señalando los vasos sobre la mesa-o para que nos acostáramos?, Kurt.-

Alzo una ceja, sentí como se me subía el color al rostro, rayos se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones, el solo se limito a sonreír. Mire por la ventana, ya se estaba oscureciendo.

-¿Y bien Kurt?-justo en ese momento y para salvarme de responder a su pregunta, sonó el teléfono, me separe de el y conteste.

-Alo-

_-Kurt, amor, ¿Podemos conversar?, por favor, déjame explicarte todo_-Era Dave, sonaba algo nervioso y no era para menos_-Te llame al celular muchas veces y no contestaste_-Cierto, lo apague cuando venia para acá, específicamente en el auto de Blaine.

-No quiero verte ni hablar contigo-dije furioso, Blaine me miro y solo suspiro, se levanto y salió a una pequeña terraza que tenia una espectacular vista hacia el puente de Brooklyn.-Estoy ocupado, deja de molestar, Dave-escuche como suspiraba

_-Voy a tu departamento, necesito hablar contigo_-si llegaba a venir lo único que haría seria arruinar mi velada, mire hacia la terraza, y vi Blaine recargado contra la baranda de la terraza, mirando el puente. Tenia que encontrar la manera de calmar a Dave y hacerlo desistir ante la idea de venir.

-Conversemos mañana, necesito aclarar y ordenar varias cosas en mi mente.-

_-Bien te veo en "Think Coffe" al medio día-_

-De acuerdo, adiós-Corte y solté un suspiro. Me levante del sofá y salí a la terraza. Blaine se volteo y me sonrió. Me acerque a él y lo abrasé. Correspondió a mi abrazo y me acurruco en su pecho. Brotaron de mis ojos unas lágrimas, me sentía terrible y extrañamente sabia que estar una noche con el desconocido moreno me haría bien.

* * *

**les dije que los dejaria en intriga... pero don't worry les prometo el prox cap... es lemmon... **

**dejenme reviews **

**besos :* bye !**

**-Arii**


	3. El remedio para olvidar

**Aqui les dejo el tercer cap como se los prometi hay smutt jujuju... espero les guste y sigan dejando reviews, y diganme que les gustaria q pase o que quieren leer... ok so aqui lo tienen..**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La remedio para olvidar

_Narración Blaine_

Se veía triste después de hablar por teléfono, seguramente seria su "esposo". Escuche como comenzaba a sollozar. Le levante el rostro y vi que estaba llorando. Se agarro de mi cuello y me besó con desesperación, lo tome por la cintura y correspondí a su beso. Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, mientras yo intentaba abrir la puerta de la terraza, dejándolo entrar sin perder el contacto.

Cerré el ventanal y nos separamos.

Vi como comenzaba a llover. Me tomo de la mano, mientras el apagaba luces del departamento, caminamos por un pasillo y llegamos hasta una puerta, seguramente seria su habitación.

Entramos a un lujoso cuarto que tenia en el centro una gran cama de 2 plazas. Me jalo hacia el y comenzó a besarme con desesperación. Coloco sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a quitarme la camisa que llevaba. Deslicé mis manos y las introduje en la parte trasera de su camisa sintiendo la piel de su espalda, sentí como se estremecía al contacto de mis frios dedos. Bese su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel. Mi propósito era dejarle en evidencia a su esposo que había estado con otro hombre.

Termino de quitarme la camisa dejando mi torso al descubierto. Paso sus manos sobre mi pecho delineando cada uno de mis músculos, mientras yo le intentaba desabotonar su chaleco y su camisa.

Rápidamente el chaleco cayo al suelo para que seguido su camisa blanca resbalara lentamente por su pecho. Una vez que la prenda estuvo en el suelo me detuve a mirarlo y no podía creer como su "esposo" seria capaz de engañarlo si el parecía… _un angel. _ Kurt se sonrojo y me beso, mientras lentamente lo acostaba en la cama.

Coloque mi peso sobre mis codos y conseguí desabrochar los botones de su pantalon. Maldición ahora lo deseaba tanto a este desconocido pero hermoso muchacho.

Me puse a besar su pecho mientras Kurt me quitaba los pantalones. Volví a subir por su cuello y me puse a jugar con su lóbulo. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo. Paso sus dedos por mi columna haciendo que un gemido escapara de mi garganta.

-Kurt, detente, por favor-dije cosa a la cual no me hizo caso.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello haciendo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

Para ser la primera vez que estaba haciendo el amor con _el, _ encontró mis puntos débiles, cosa que ni mis otros novios habían conseguido hacer.

-Te vas a meter en problemas Ku-rt –le susurre en el oído logrando que estremeciera-no te quejes de las consecuencias-

Fui deslizando mis manos hasta llegar al borde de sus ajustados pantalones para de un tiron sacarlos, lo mire y estaba con una notoria erección al parecer esta en iguales condiciones que yo asi que despacio y sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos dirigi una mano hacia su intimidad haciendo que suspirara agitadamente. Al ver que comenzaba a gemir sonoramente deslize aquel trozo de tela que me impedía verlo por completo.

Y ahí estaba el, según a mi parecer el ser mas hermoso que podía haber visto. Tenia sus cabellos revueltos, sus azules ojos entrecerrados, sus labios rojos he hinchados estaban abiertos tomando aire, su cuerpo DIOS _su cuerpo…_ era **Perfecto. **

Metí un dedo dentro de el, mientras este comenzaba a gemir por la excitación y el placer y luego metí el segundo. Me beso con fiereza y golpeando uno de mis codos, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo a su lado, cosa que aprovecho para dominar la situación.

Me empezó a acariciar el pecho delineando cada uno de mis músculos, comenzo a bajar lentamente hasta que me quito la única prenda que faltaba en el montón de ropa que había a los pies de la cama, mientras me besaba el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro donde no dudo ni un segundo en atacarlo.

-ahh… kurt… asi…

Debía admitir que tenia experiencia con su boca porque nunca antes alguien me había hecho sentir de este modo exitado seria poco para como me sentía siguió metiendo mi erección en su boca hasta que ya no pude mas

-ku…kurt creo que voy a….

Me corri en su boca, no podía ser, baje la vista para verlo y ahí estaba el con aquel liquido blanco entre sus labios, saboreando mi esencia se lamio los labios tan sensualmente que crei me volveria a correr en cualquier momento. Asi que lo tome despacio del rostro y lo acerque a mi cara para besarlo frenéticamente haciéndome el sentir mi propio semen en mi boca. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que…

Sentí como vibraba mi celular en el suelo, seguramente seria el molestoso de mi novio.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo. Seguimos besándonos mientras yo aproveche para meter mis dedos dentro de el, haciéndolo gemir incesantemente.

-ah.. Blaine… Blaine…!

Lo escuche suspirar, había logrado que Kurt llegara al primer orgasmo de la noche.

Con ese simple suspiro había logrado que mi autocontrol se fuera al demonio.

Volví a tomar el control de la situación colocándome sobre el. Asi que instintivamente me acerque a la mesita de noche y abri el cajón de esta, sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante y un condon a lo que kurt me miro confundido y dijo:

-como sabias que tenia eso ahí?

-suposiciones y mas supociones… donde mas podrías tener algo como esto?

-mejor cállate y besame-rei ante tal comentario y me coloque el condon, destape el lubricante poniendo un poco sobre mis dedos y calentándolo, quise jugar con el un rato asi que otra vez introduje un dedo en el, de inmediato se tenso , lo movia lentamente, después inserte dos y luego tres, moviéndolos despacio torturándolo. A lo que el comenzó a mover rápidamente sus caderas

-Oh si! Blaine…-

Ese gemido había conseguido causar que enloqueciera asi que lo comencé a penetrar pausadamente; pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo ya que las embestidas fueron aumentando su ritmo, haciéndonos a ambos suspirar. Llegamos a un orgasmo, con Kurt gritando mi nombre.

Cambiamos de posición quedando Kurt sobre mi. Lo tome por la cintura y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente.

-oohh… bla..blai..blaine-dijo un suspiro.

Lo bese nuevamente y senti como me corri dentro de el, luego de embestirlo unas cuantas veces mas el se corrió sobre mi estomago. Ambos suspiramos. Y lo bese otra vez Sali de el y se dejo caer a mi lado cubriéndonos con las sabanas, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi pecho.

-Ha sido la mejor noche que he tenido-confesé.

-La mía también-se levanto sobre un codo y me beso tiernamente. Sonó el celular de nuevo-¿No vas a atender?-pregunto.

Solté un suspiro.

-No, ahora me encuentro contigo, pueden esperar hasta mañana-probablemente si le decía que era mi novio me cuestionaría el porque aun así me acosté con el.

-Puede ser importante... -Me levante cuidadosamente de la cama y cogí mis pantalones y busque mi celular.

-Alo-bufe molesto, no podía ser mas entrometido y pesado mi "lindo noviecito".

-Hola Blainey, ¿a que hora vuelves?, estaba preocupado por ti, te estuve llamando un buen rato y no contestabas... -dijo Sebastian a través del celular. Que pregunta para tonta ¿Cómo le iba a contestar si estaba haciendo el amor con Kurt?

-No volveré a dormir a casa esta noche-dije sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?-respondió de una manera escandalosa, la cual odiaba-¿Pero por que?-Me entraron unas ganas de decirle que estaba con un desconocido a el cual ya había hecho mío, que me había logrado satisfacer sexualmente y por el cual sentía una fuerte atracción.

Pero decidí mantener el silencio, con lo celoso y paranoico, tal vez molestaría a hasta encontrar a Kurt, cosa que no quería.

-No te importa, vete a dormir y no me llames mas, llegare alrededor del mediodía, adiós- suspire resignado, y fui a recostarme otra vez con Kurt.

-¿Tu novio?-dijo recostado nuevamente en mi pecho.

-Ah si-dije despreocupado, estaría enfadado, lo mire y me beso rápido.

-Sabia que tenias novio; raro seria si no tuvieras-lo mire por el rabillo del ojo-aun así, no me arrepiento por haberme acostado contigo, Blaine Anderson.

-¿Tu piensas que yo si?-dije sarcástico, rió y dejo ver una preciosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lo abrasé y comencé a jugar con su cabello. Y así me quede dormido con Kurt en mis brazos.

* * *

**y que tal? espero les haya gustado... rayos! sebastian interrumpe en el mejor momento.. hahaha XD lo continuare el martes o tal vez mañana...**

**ok...**

**bye los amo Besos :***

**-Arii ;)**


	4. El Principio del Engaño

**bueno aqui tienen el cap 4 espero les guste... hahaha... gracias x los reviews y los entiendo sebastian interrumpio en un momento inoportuno... ok aqui lo tienen... :D**

* * *

Capitulo 4: El Principio del engaño

_Autor Narración _

El sol salio, iluminando la habitación en donde ahora dormía cierto castaño, recostado en el pecho del moreno. Unos rayos de sol, llegaron hasta ambos iluminando el rostro del ojiazul haciéndolo despertar. Se movió lentamente entre los brazos del chico despertando a este también.

-Buenos días Blaine-dijo el castaño desperezándose mientras se levantaba del pecho del moreno.

Blaine soltó un bostezo.

-Hmmm.. Buenos días-

Kurt se incorporo tomando las sabanas cubriendo su desnudez, sintiendo vergüenza al momento.

-Hmp, anoche no te importaba cubrirte, Kurt-decía el moreno divertido, mientras se levantaba de la cama desnudo. El castaño se sonrojo al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su acompañante en la plena luz del dia.

-M-me v-voy a dar u-un baño- dijo tartamudeando el chico haciendo que Blaine sonriera de medio lado-¿Vienes?-el moreno se fue acercando lentamente a el ojiazul tomándolo por la cintura.

-Me encantaría-dijo susurrándole al oído haciendo que se estremeciera. Lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso fugazmente. Kurt tomo a Blaine de la mano guiándolo hasta el baño.

Regularon la temperatura del agua, entrando así ambos a la ducha.

El lindo castaño acariciaba lentamente el pecho del moreno mientras este le acariciaba la espada con las puntas de los dedos.

Se besaron lentamente como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran.

Blaine lo tomo por las caderas apoyándolo contra el muro. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro que ya comenzaba a despertar, haciendo que Kurt comenzara a gemir, entonces el ojiazul engancho sus piernas a las caderas del moreno mientras lo volvía a besar.

-Ahhh...…Blaine-suspiraba el chico haciéndolo excitar. Lentamente Blaine lo fue penetrando aumentando a cada minuto la velocidad de sus embestidas. Haciendo que en cada embestida Kurt pegara mas fuerte su espalda contra las lozas de la pared de aquella ducha.

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al orgasmo, suspirando sus nombres.

-Blaine...-gimio Kurt en el oído del mismo.

El joven Anderson lo dejo en suelo suspirando agotado.

-Es mas fácil en la cama-comento el chico mientras lo volvía a besar.

Terminaron el supuesto "baño", saliendo los dos con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Blaine se vistió rápido, colocándose la ropa con la cual había llegado al departamento, mientras Kurt se coloco unos pantalones blancos con una camisa azul dejando al aire su blanco cuello sin darse cuenta el chupon que tenia en este.

Blaine lo miro divertido, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-ofreció el chico de los ojos azules mirando el reloj que había en la pared de la habitación-aun es temprano, son las 9:00.-

-Claro... me encantaría-dijo Blaine en un susurro.

Se sentaron a comer luego de que Kurt preparara café para ambos, tostadas y tocino con huevos revueltos. Poco a poco comenzaron una conversación que habían dejado pendiente la noche pasada.

-Y dime-comenzó Kurt-¿por qué aceptaste acostarte conmigo siendo que tienes novio?-Blaine lo miro incrédulo y le respondió dejando su café en el platillo.

-Pues me pareciste un chico muy agradable y muy lindo-concluyo volviendo a tomar de su taza.

-Si por supuesto… ¿deberás no hay ninguna otra razón, por la cual aceptaste?-

Blaine suspiro.

-He tenido muchos problemas con mi novio, por lo que no me pareció mala idea intentar estar con otra persona-dijo concluyendo así la conversación.

Terminaron de desayunar y Blaine ayudo con la limpieza de la cocina, de esta manera a las 10:00, el departamento de Kurt se encontraba ya ordenado.

Agotado Kurt se tendió en la cama y Blaine le fue hacer compañía recostándose a su lado. Aunque se conocían hace tan solo un día, ambos se demostraban mucho cariño. Entonces se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, el castaño sonrio haciendo al moreno sonrojarse levemente después de mirarse Kurt se acomodo entre los brazos de Blaine mientras este le besaba la coronilla.

Eran cerca de las 11:15 de la mañana cuando Blaine por fin hablo.

-Kurt ¿A que hora te quedaste ver con tu tonto esposo?-dijo con un tono que a cualquier persona le hubiera sonado de celoso, cosa que el ojiazul también noto y le pareció adorable que lo celara si apenas y se conocía, entonces se atrevió a preguntar.

-Blaine ¿estas celoso?-dijo con tono incrédulo-

-No para nada, solo preguntaba-contesto apartando el rostro para que Kurt no lo viera a los ojos. El castaño río por lo bajo.

-Tengo que verlo a las 12:00 ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Porque ya deberíamos ir saliendo, claro si es quieres que te vaya a dejar-

-Mmm... claro vamos-dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

Tomo su billetera y teléfono, salieron del departamento, tomados de la mano.

Aunque Blaine jamás expresara esa clase de sentimientos ahora lo hacia, y era con Kurt. Sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo, por el daño que le habían hecho. Llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto de Blaine, entonces Kurt encendió el radio, escuchando la música que esta tenia puesta. Escucho un poco de la canción y le dio más volumen.

_¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?_

_¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?_

_¿Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?_

_¿Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?_

_Me pregunte..._

-Creo que esta canción se parece mucho a nosotros ¿no lo crees? Claro cambiando la parte de la dama- rio tranquilo ante su comentario

-Mmm… puede ser en algo-contesto tranquilo-Voy a cambiar el vehiculo, por lo que nos tardaremos un poco mas-

-Claro no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo

Llegaron al estacionamiento y volvieron al taxi. El resto del camino se mantuvo en una abierta y graciosa conversacion, Kurt cantando las canciones de la radio, y Blaine respondiendo a las preguntas que el muchacho le hacia.

-Katy Perry? Enserio?

-Que tiene? Ella es una idola

-No cariño… Gaga es una idola

-No crees que estas ya grande como para oir a Lady Gaga

-Dime que no dijiste eso…

-Pues si lo dije….-entonces kurt hizo un puchero que le pareció tierno a Blaine, y sin que este se de cuenta el ojiazul se acerco y mordió levemente la oreja del moreno

-ahh… Kurt!-y susurrando en su oreja en mencionado dijo

-eso es por decir que estoy viejo como para oir a Gaga

-yo no dije eso yo dije _muy grande…_

-y lo dice el que escucha a Perry?

Y asi entre risas y preguntas finalmente llegaron hasta la cafeteria, el moreno se detuvo media cuadra antes y estaciono. El reloj marcaba las 11:56. Se quedaron tranquilos sin ninguna intención de dejar ir al otro.

Hasta que finalmente Blaine hablo.

-Kurt, no quiero que esto termine, no así...-el mencionado lo miro a sus profundos ojos hazel, colocando su mano en la rodilla de este-Se que eres casado y que recién nos venimos conociendo pero...-Los labios de la chico lo interrumpieron uniéndose con los de el en un beso que expresaba el deseo de no escapar el uno del otro.

-Por lo que veo tú tampoco quieres que acabe-dijo Blaine.

-¿Qué te parece si vas hoy a mi departamento?-dijo sensualmente en el oído del moreno. Este mostró una sonrisa de medio lado en señal de afirmación-entonces te veo allá a las 10:00 pm -y dicho esto se bajo del auto.

_Narración Dave_

De una manera u otra debía arreglar el "error" que había cometido. Lo vi llegar serio, sin la más minima intención de darme su perdón. Se sentó en frente mio, con expresión serena.

-Y bien ¿De que querías hablar?-

-¿No quieres tomarte algo, Kurt?

-Ve directamente al grano Dave, no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo-

Un Ruido nos puso a ambos alerta, un mozo habia derramado agua sobre una chica un par de mesas más allá. En el momento en que Kurt volteo a ver pude notar un chupon en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, que ayer por la tarde no tenia. Probablemente tendría un amante y ahora tenia que averiguar quien es.

_Fin narración Dave._

Horas mas tarde en un hotel de la ciudad...

Un hombre molesto acababa de pedir una habitación y se dirigía hacia esta. Estaba frustrado, pues su esposo le estaba pidiendo el divorcio. Golpeo la puerta y espero a que le abrieran, dejando ver a un muchacho parado en la misma.

-Por fin llegas Dave- dijo Sebastian al oído de este.

-Necesitamos hablar-

-Tal vez luego, ahora tengo otros planes-dijo el muchacho haciendo que su recién llegado acompañante cerrara la puerta tras de si.

* * *

**y...? que tal les gusto? diganmelo en los reviews..**

**los amo a todos los que leen :***

**-Arii ;)**


	5. Te importa si voy?

**Aqui les traigo otro cap! **

**graciias x los reviews me dan mas inspiracion para escribir.. bueno sin mas les dejo esta otra parte...**

**Por cierto Glee no me pertenece le pertenece a RIB... **

**Spoiler: me invente una pareja (Cooptana=Cooper y Santana) yo y mis inventos la verdad no quedaran mal.. xD**

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¿Te importa si voy?

Dave se vestía lentamente mientras cierto muchacho se secaba el cabello recostado en el lindel de la puerta. Se volteo a verlo, y le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a el. Sebastian se recostó a su lado, quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Kurt tiene un amante, de eso no tengo duda-le decía molesto- además de que me pidió el divorcio, todo por tu despecho-

Sebastian lo miraba con cierta alegría en sus ojos, después de todo había logrado lo que quería, pues Dave se divorciaría de Kurt, mientras que el estaría con Blaine, heredero a la fortuna de las diversas empresas que los Anderson poseían. De esta manera Dave lo complacería con sus caprichos mientras que, si esperaba un par de meses se convertiría en el próximo señor de Anderson.

-Tu también deseabas separarte de aquel despecho Dave, por lo que te estaba haciendo un favor-dijo Sebastian poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

-No me vengas con eso Sebastian, tu sabes bien que Kurt se caso conmigo con bienes separados, me quedare en la ruina si me separo de el-

-Por lo que ahora debes reconquistarlo, cosa que te costara ya que, según lo que dices el tiene a otro, pero dime ¿cómo lo descubriste?, ya sabes eso de que tiene un amante...-Dave lo miro con cierto rencor en sus ojos haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

-Tenía "ciertas" marcas en el cuello, que ayer no tenia y es obvio que Kurt no puede hacerse un chupón en el cuello solo-

-Hmmmm-

-Como tu provocaste esto, tu deberás descubrir con quien me esta engañando, ¿te quedo claro?-Sebastian no contesto-he dicho ¿quedo claro?-bramo tomando a el chico con brusquedad.

-Dave me haces daño ¡suéltame!- dijo el muchacho intentando zafarse del agarre del pelinegro-te ayudare pero suéltame-El hombre lo soltó, tomando su saco y yéndose de la habitación.

_Blaine narración:_

Iba conduciendo lentamente por la avenida que daba a mi mansión, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y pues fui enumerando las cosas extrañas que me habían ocurrido:

1.-Había conocido al chico más hermoso que podía haber visto en mi vida.

2.-Había comenzado algo más que una amistad con Kurt.

3.-Había tenido relaciones con el.

Y

4.-Estaba descubriendo que me gustaba demasiado como para ser una aventura.

Me estacione enfrente de la mansión sacando del automóvil mi chaqueta negra. Mire mi reloj de muñeca. Las 14:30. Tendría que ver a Kurt en su departamento en menos de 7 horas.

Apenas crucé por la puerta un rubio se tiro encima de mí (literalmente).

-Blaine por fin llegas-dijo efusivamente mi amigo.

-Jeffie, bájate de Blaine-dijo Nick, mi mejor amigo y novio de Jeff.

-Hola Nick, ¿cómo estas?- dije saludando cortésmente a mi amigo.

-Hola Blaine estoy bien ¿y tu?-

-Aparte de que tengo a un tonto sobre mi, estoy bien-Jeff ante mi comentario se quito de encima mío y se coloco a lado de su novio.

-Blaine ¿no recuerdas que me ibas a prestar un traje para ir a una fiesta de gala?-dijo Jeff con poco entusiasmo en su voz.

-Si claro te lo paso en seguida- subí a mi habitación y saque de mi armario un traje negro.

Baje cuando me di cuenta de la escena que se estaba llevando en el sofá. Jeff estaba sobre Nick besándolo desesperadamente.

-Si quieren les presto una habitación, chicos, créanme no me importa que lo hagan aquí, pero si llega mi madre no creo que le guste, de veras-

Ambos se separaron, dejando ver a un Nick muy rojo, y a un Jeff molesto.

-Siempre interrumpes, Blaine-

-Claro tomando en cuenta que estamos en mi casa-

Le entregue el traje a Jeff, conversamos un rato los tres, de verdad era entretenido escuchar las anécdotas de este par de tontos tortolos… decidimos ir a preparar pizza en la cocina ya que Nick es un buen chef, nos servimos y ambos se fueron media hora después.

Subí a mi cuarto y me di un baño con agua fría, por alguna razón me relajaba mucho eso. Salí con una toalla amarrada en la cintura, mientras buscaba algo que ponerme. Tome unos vaqueros oscuros que daban mas arriba de los talones no se por alguna extraña razón amaba usar pantalones así, una camiseta blanca y zapatos del mismo color.

Me revolví un poco el cabello, ya que no tenia ganas de usar gel así que tome mi teléfono y baje hasta el primer piso. Vi a mi hermano mayor sentado en el sofá viendo la TV con su novia, Santana Lopez a su lado (Cooptana). Era una chica pelinegra de ojos y cabello y por si fuera poco de mi misma edad, y en realidad iba conmigo a Nyada y yo se la presente a Cooper.

-Hola tortolos-

-¿qué hay Blaine?- dijo la pelinegra acomodándose mejor en el hombro de mi hermano.

-Hola hermanito ¿adonde vas?-

-Voy a ver a Wes y a Trent, de paso también voy a ver a Sebastian- dije tomando las llaves de mi auto.

-Oye ¿préstame tu auto y yo te paso el mío?-

Cooper era extraño, teniendo 10 coches siempre me pedía los míos.

-Ya que, tomare tu porshe negro-fui hasta el garaje y saque el auto, dirigiéndome hacia la casa de Wes, donde probablemente estaría mi molesto novio.

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 16:00 .Por más que lo detestara, necesitaba ver a Kurt. Tome mi celular y marque su número.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Estábamos sentados comiendo cuando Kurt me hablo._

_-Blaine ¿Por qué no me das tu numero de teléfono?- lo mire de reojo-así podremos mantenernos comunicados._

_Le dicte mi número y el me dicto el suyo. Y así concluyo nuestro desayuno._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Hola-se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Kurt soy Blaine-por alguna razón mi voz temblaba ligeramente, resé internamente para que no se diera cuenta de esto.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaine?, ¿ocurre algo?, ¿Es que acaso no podrás venir esta noche?-se escucho un tono de decepción en su voz, tal ves el deseara verme tanto como yo.

-No, no es eso, es solo que...-

-Me estabas llamando para juntarnos ¿no es así?-el había adivinado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues yo te iba a llamar para lo mismo...-se escuchaba muy apenado.

-¿Te importa si voy?-pregunte, lo escuche suspirar.

-Me encantaría-dijo ahora mas relajado.

-Pues me tendrás ahí en 15 minutos-

-Te estaré esperando-

Colgué y di media vuelta con rumbo a su departamento. Me estacione en el mismo lugar de ayer, subí por el ascensor hasta llegar al frente de su departamento. Golpee con los nudillos su puerta, espere 4 segundos (los conté), y apareció el.

-Que bueno que llegaras-lo tome por la cintura y lo bese.

Cerramos la puerta, me fue quitando la chaqueta lentamente, sus tacto al tocar mi piel hacia que cierta parte de mi se endureciera.

_Lo necesitaba y el a mi._

Pero de pronto...

* * *

**Ohhh... mal momento pero les dejo con la intriga!**

**espero sus reviews...**

**Besos :***

**-Arii ;)**


	6. Una amiga en común

**Capitulo 6: Una amiga en común**

_Kurt Narración_

Hace pocos minutos había recibido una llamada de Blaine diciendo que venia. De veras tenia muchas ganas, de verlo por lo que me alegro que haya sido el, el que llamara y no yo. Sonó el timbre, tenia que ser el. Me levante del sofá enseguida, y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. Ahí se encontraba el, con una pose ruda recostado en la puerta. Se veía tan sexy, que dudaba que pudiera resistir un minuto más sin besarlo.

-Que bueno que llegaste-le dije en un susurro que el oyó, mostrándome una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

Me beso con desesperación, mientras cerraba la puerta. Le quite lentamente la chaqueta que traía, mientras el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda. Lo derribe sobre el sofá, cayendo yo sobre el.

Cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Blaine aun así siguió besándome.

-No vayas, quédate por favor-dijo entre besos.

-Blaine debo ir, puede ser importante-me miro con cara de disgusto y me dejo libre. Mire por el lente de la puerta y me encontré a quien menos me lo esperaba, o tal ves si la esperaba pero no tan temprano.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con...

-Kurt, vamos me pediste que viniera y te tardas en abrir y...-dijo Santana López, mi mejor amiga, quedándose viendo a Blaine - Vaya no me dijiste que tenias visitas- se acerco a Blaine y le hablo -Me hubieras dicho que venias, me podrías haber traído, ¿no lo crees, Blaine?-el se tenso ante el comentario de morena. Tenía una gigantesca duda, así que no me aguante y lo dije.

-¿Se conocen?-les pregunte a ambos.

Blaine se puso de pie y se coloco junto a mí, tomándome de la cintura.

-Pues somos cuñados-dijo el, sonriéndome.

-¿CUÑADOOS?-pregunte sorprendido-entonces ¿Cooper Anderson es tu hermano?-

-Si, es mi hermano mayor, y a decir verdad... yo los presente-miro a Santana -¿no es así?-

-Si, lamentablemente tuve a aguantarte también durante el instituto- dijo Santana y los mire a ambos.

-O sea que eran compañeros de instituto y ahora son cuñados? Vaya! que pequeño es el mundo ¿no lo creen?-dije abrazándome mas al pecho de Blaine-

-¿Y ustedes como se conocen?-pregunto el moreno.

Mire a Santana, sabia que apenas Blaine se marchara me lanzaría miles de preguntas.

-Nos conocimos hace 3 años en Los Ángeles, pues al parecer nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel y cuando ves que un idiota riega "accidentalmente" vino sobre unos pantalones de diseñador, no dudas en ayudar al afectado, menos si este arma un escandalo-dijo la morena mostrando una sonrisa

-Oye esos pantalones eran de Pradha!- Y nos reímos los tres

-Bueno pero ahora quiero conversar a solas con mi amiga-señalo la puerta- así que ya puedes irte, querido hobbit -Blaine alzo una ceja en señal de disgusto -Vamos Anderson luego te puedes pasear por aquí, no seas aguafiestas -El moreno solo se limito a suspirar, me soltó y tomo su chaqueta.

-¿La cita de esta noche aun sigue en pie?-pregunto en mi oído.

-Claro por que no- ante mi respuesta me tomo de la cintura y me beso, cada vez se hacia mas demandante hasta que Santana carraspeo. Blaine le mostró la lengua en forma infantil.

-Siempre tan amigable ¿no? Santana -dijo de forma sarcástica.

La morena abrió la puerta haciéndole un gesto a Blaine para que saliera. Me dio la última mirada y dijo:

-Te veo en la noche-y diciendo esto se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-Pero bueno, ¿era para esto que me llamaste, Pitufo Feliz?-pregunto Santana con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro, la mire y solté un suspiro.

-Si era para esto, pero ya no creo que te interesen los detalles- dije con un tono despreocupado. Santana ante mi comentario abrió los ojos como platos.

-Claro que si! -exclamo- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso

Le mostré una sonrisa, y me senté en el sofá, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido entre Blaine y yo.

-Vaya de Blaine me lo esperaba pero de ti no, Kurt-

-Es que, bueno se puede decir... que... ahí química... entre ambos-dije algo nervioso.

-Ya veo, además a Blaine no le va bien con su novio, últimamente-lo mire sorprendido, esta esbozo una sonrisa cuando vio mi expresión.

-Yo pues... eh... pensé que...tu podrías...-estaba tartamudeando, cosa que nunca hacia.

-Quieres que te cuente como es el ¿verdad?-

-Si por favor, ¿puedes?-

-Claro! La verdad nunca me cayó bien Sebastian a si que... –

_¿Así se llama, Sebastian eh?_ Santana se puso de pie, fue hasta la cocina yo la seguí

-Tiene 23 años, es altanero, presumido y orgulloso, no se como es que Blaine aun esta con el- me sirvió un poco de te y luego se sirvió ella, nos dirigimos a la sala, tomando asiento, yo a la derecha de ella. Tenia una duda, que cruzaba por mi mente, _¿Por qué, si no lo soportaba, Blaine no terminaba con el?, ¿Había acaso una razón de por medio?_

-Pero bueno, yo vine también por otra cosa-dijo cuando el aire se tenso-te quiero invitar a mi fiesta número 25, a la cual debes ir por que eres mi amigo del alma-

-Claro, ¿cuándo?-dije tomando un sorbo de te, probablemente Blaine estaría ahí presente al ser hermano de Cooper.

-El próximo sábado, ¿vienes?, Ah! El tema será de antifaces, así que compra uno-

-Claro- saco de su bolso una lista, ofreciéndomela- estos son los invitados-

Desdoble el papel leyendo lo nombres que ahí estaban:

-Cooper Anderson

-Blaine Anderson

-Sam Evans

-Mercedes Jones

-Rachel Berry

-Finn Hudson

-Artie Abrahams

-David Karofsky

-Sebastian Smythe

-Rory Flannagan

-Sugar Motta

-Britanny S. Pierce

-Noah Puckerman

-Quinn Fabray

-Mike Chang

-Tina Cohen-Chang

-¿Invitaste a David?-exclame molesto, me quería hacer sufrir acaso.

-Lo invite por 2 razones: la primera es por que es mi mejor amigo, y la segunda es por que no sabía que se iban a separar-dijo algo ofendida por mi comentario.

-Lo lamento es que también estará Blaine- vi la lista nuevamente, y abrí los ojos como plato al notar que estaba el nombre de Sebastian también estaba en la hoja- y estará su novio, ¿no que no te agradaba?-

-No, pero Cooper me pidió que lo invitara-suspire derrotado, después de todo no era el cumpleaños de Dave, ni de Sebastian o Blaine, era el de Santana, mi mejor amiga.

-Oye por cierto ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Blaine?-

-No lo se creo que es en Enero o ¿era en Febrero?, ¿Pero por que quieres saber?-

-Por nada solo simple curiosidad- tome un trago de te y le dije-¿y donde será?-

-En la mansión Anderson-dijo tranquila haciendo que escupiera debido a su respuesta el te, en forma escandalosa.

Genial, la fiesta seria en hogar de los Anderson, en donde estaría mi futuro ex esposo, el novio de mi aventura y mi aventura.

_**Que cosa podría ser peor...**_


	7. Otro problema y mas dudas

**LO SIENTO MUCHO! HABER DEJADO LA HISTORIA X MUXO TIEMPO... PERO IM BACK!**

**espero les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Otro problema y mas dudas sobre nuestra ¿relación?

_Narración Kurt_

Hacia 3 horas que Santana se había marchado. Estaba atrasado, Blaine estaría aquí en menos de 50 minutos. En realidad me sentía frustrado, estaba molesto después de todo me había arruinado la tarde. Excluyendo el hecho de que había invitado a Dave, estaba Sebastian, enemigo mío desde que conocí a cierto moreno de ojos miel.

Prepare la cena más rápida y sencilla que se me vino a la cabeza: lasaña. Luego prepare un pastel de limón, como postre aunque ese no fuera el que realmente deseaba. Coloque la mesa para dos, tratando que se viera lo mas elegante posible. Me di un baño con agua caliente para relajar mis nervios. Mire el reloj: 21:50, Blaine llegaría en cualquier momento. Fui a mi habitación, y saque del armario unos pantalones claros, y una camisa negra al cuerpo. Sonó el timbre, ese debía ser Blaine.

Me coloque una bata azul, que me quedaba solo unos dedos por encima de la rodilla, y abrí sin siquiera mirar quien había tocado. Y pues mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me encontré a mi futuro ex marido. Me miraba de pies a cabeza, con cierto deseo en su mirada, mierda Blaine no podía llegar en esos momentos.

-Hola Kurt ¿me dejas pasar?-hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas en la espalda, eran blancas. ¡Gran error yo odiaba las rosas blancas, solo me gustaban las rojas.

-No, no puedes pasar y si piensas que vas a reconquistarme con esos jueguitos baratos tuyos, pues te equivocas-tal vez antes podría haber caído en sus garras pero ya no mas-así que si me disculpas-cuando iba a cerrar el muy idiota paro la puerta con su pie.

-No te daré el divorcio, Kurt-

-¿Disculpa?-era un estúpido, un desgraciado.

-Eso, que no te daré el divorcio, claro a menos que...-que me iba a pedir para ser libre-me des a cambio el 50% de las acciones de Hummel-Hudson Company, si no tendrás que estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Mi linda ilusión en la cual veía a Blaine junto a mí, se rompía en miles de pedacitos.

Suspire resignado.

-Si eso pensé, que no harías nada-y diciendo esto se marcho, dejándome completamente abrumado y deprimido.

Me senté en el sofá, agarrando mis piernas y ocultando mi rostro en ellas, comencé a llorar, no podía parar después de todo, tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida con un monstruo.

_Blaine narración:_

Mire mi reloj nuevamente: 22.10. Llevaba 10 minutos de retraso, acelere un poco, en dirección al departamento de Kurt. El cielo se comenzó a nublar lentamente, probablemente mañana llovería. Entre al estacionamiento, dejando el auto en el mismo sitio que antes.

Me encamine rápido a su departamento, topándome con un pelinegro de sonrisa arrogante. Y yo creía que la mía era la mejor, pero que más da. Encontré la puerta abierta de par en par, y a un lindo castaño llorando sobre el sofá. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿estaba llorando por mi retraso?

No, no era posible, no me había demorado tanto...

Me acerque lentamente a el, abrazándolo cuidadosamente. Se veía tan indefenso, tan frágil. Le tome del mentón, para que me viera a los ojos, su hermosa mirada azul se encontraba opacada por su llanto.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Kurt?-bajo la mirada-¿por qué lloras, hermoso?-

Se acurruco en mi pecho, llorando nuevamente. Suspire resignado, parece que no obtendría mucha información estando el en ese estado. Mire hacia la mesa, había hecho la cena. Me gire hacia el, y le hable delicadamente:

-No llores mas, por favor-solo bajo su cabeza aun mas-Kurt, mírame-levanto la cabeza de a poco, mientras que se aferraba mas a mi-todo esta bien, ahora estas conmigo, cálmate-

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome con delicadeza, cosa a la cual respondí rápidamente, no quería verla llorar, no otra vez. Nos alejamos lentamente dándonos cortos besos.

-¿Ahora me contaras que ocurrió?-solo sonrío ante mi comentario, lo abrase nuevamente sintiendo su cuerpo húmedo y frío. Parece que el visitante que lo había dejado así lo tomo por sorpresa. -Pero primero debes ir a colocarte ropa, no quiero que te resfríes ¿de acuerdo?-asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina, calentando la comida en el horno de microondas, honestamente era lo único que sabia usar de la cocina, lo demás lo quemaba o "explotaba" según decía Coop. Salió al cabo de unos 15 minutos en los cuales ya estaba servida la comida, sonrío levemente acercándose hasta llegar al frente mío, lo tome por la cintura, apegándolo a mi cuerpo.

-Luego de la cena te diré las razones por las cuales me encontraste así-solté un bufido en señal de desaprobación.

-Me lo dirás ahora o no hay cena, ni postre-dejo escapar una hermosa sonrisa, me tomo de la mano, y me condujo hasta el sofá. Me senté, y luego el se puso sobre mis piernas, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

-No me puedo separar de Dave-levante su barbilla, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios, que en ese momento se me hacían más apetecibles de lo normal.

-¿Por qué?, ¿te dijo algo, ocurrió algo?-

-Me esta pidiendo el 50% de las empresas de mi padre a cambio de mi libertad-solté un suspiro.

-¿Y que harás?-esa pregunta tan infantil broto de mis labios, sin siquiera proponérmelo, de verdad quería que fuera libre, que pudiéramos estar juntos, porque estaba sintiendo mucho cariño y atracción hacia aquel hermoso castaño.

-No lo se, pero lo que si se es que me gustaría conocerte mas, Blaine, me refiero a pasar mas tiempo juntos-eso me dejo sorprendido, ¿sentía el lo mismo que yo?, ¿esa necesidad de estar juntos? Y por sobre todo ¿el me quería?

-Tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, quiero llegar a tener algo por así decirlo "serio"-sonrío tan tierno, que no aguante mas y lo bese delicadamente, me volvía loco, mordí su labio dándome paso a su exquisita boca, tomo mi nuca, haciéndome cosquillas, comenzamos una danza desenfrenada con nuestras lenguas, nos separamos cuando a ambos se nos hubo acabado el oxigeno.

-¿Y por que tardaste tanto?, siempre eres puntual-dijo algo "molesto", lo mire incrédulo.

-Pues estaba ayudando a mí hermano con el regalo de "Hermosa" Santana-dijo sarcástico

-Oye no lo digas sarcásticamente, tal vez es algo pesada pero es mi amiga-suspiro-menos mal que te distrajo el regalo o si no te hubieras encontrado a mi esposo-vaya con que eso era-pero ahora no hablemos de eso y vamos a comer ¿si?-se paro de mis piernas extendiéndome su mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

Al poco rato de nuestra comida, surgió una pregunta que, pues, no se podría evitar.

-¿Por qué estas con tu novio?-era obvio que lo preguntaría en algún momento.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Pues Santana me contó que no te llevas muy bien con el, que discuten mucho por lo que me surgió esa duda-

-Pues en realidad estoy con el por una apuesta que hice con Cooper-se sorprendió demasiado ante mi respuesta.

-¿Apuesta?, ¿con Cooper?-

-Si, hace como 2 años, mi hermano salía con Sebastian,

-Tu hermano es Bisexual?

-Mmm…. La verdad no se pero el salió con Sebastian debido a una apuesta que hizo con un amigo, este le dijo que no podía salir con el por mas de 6 meses, el acepto y perdió- todavía recuerdo la cara de Coop cuando me contó lo que paso- hace unos 3 meses Cooper me hizo la misma apuesta bajándome si el numero de meses, debo estar con ella hasta fines de Junio y gano la apuesta-el solo se limito a sonreír.

-¿O sea que nos queda poco?-

-Sip -y con esto termine de comer la lasaña que realmente estaba exquisita, Kurt era muy buen cocinero, eso no se ponía en duda-¿y que hay de postre?-

-Pues hay pastel de limón-en realidad yo deseaba otra "cosa" como postre, me levante lentamente hasta colocarme detrás suyo, besando su cuello y su nuca, al instante comenzó a suspirar-

-Te quiero a ti como postre- y diciendo esto se volteo, besándome con desesperación. Con cuidado se puso de pie, andando a tropezones hasta su habitación, allí donde el sol y la luna se juntan, en donde nos volvíamos uno.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**si por fa! xD**

**besos**

**-Arii ;)**


	8. Esto es ¿Positivo o Negativo?

**Y bien aqui esta el capitulo que muchos me han pedido, hee! actualize!**

**Espero que les guste, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo que sin mas tardar lo publicaré el proximo martes. Lo se es mucho tiempo pero en mi pais entrar a la universidad es muy dificil y tengo clases de nivelacion para dar unas pruebas, bueno sin mas Blah blah le dejo el cap!**

**Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Esto es ¿Positivo o negativo?**

**_Blaine Narración:_**

Me deje caer sobre mi cama, con los brazos extendidos, realmente había tenido una larga semana, demasiado larga a decir verdad. Entre el regalo de Santana, la facultad, la empresa, Sebastian, y Kurt, sobre todo Kurt.

Debía ayudarle con su problema de su esposo. Y pues luego de varios días de investigación, mi trabajo había rendido frutos.

**Flashback**

Muy pocas veces pisaba el suelo de la red principal de las empresas Anderson y esta era una de esas veces. Yo me encargaba de los hoteles y de la disquera, Cooper era quien se encargaba del resto.

La mayoría de los empleados me miraban extrañados, camine a paso lento por los pasillos del edificio, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de álamo, con una placa dorada que rezaba "William Shuester, Gerente de Ventas y Tratos Comerciales". El sería el hombre perfecto para el trabajo que necesitaba. Toque la puerta con los nudillos, al cabo de unos momentos una voz salió de la habitación.

Entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Pude ver a un hombre que tenia el cabello de color marrón claro, y vestía un traje gris de buena marca. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un libro que leía. Luego le comentaría a Coop sobre eso. Se puso de pie, estrechándome la mano.

-Tome asiento señor Anderson-

Asentí con la cabeza, sentándome frente a el, guardó su libro en uno de los cajones, y se acomodo en su silla.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, joven Blaine?-me miraba curioso, saque de mi maletín una carpeta y se la tendí.

-Necesito que me consigas toda la información posible sobre las empresas Hummel-me miro de reojo, cerró la carpeta, y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Para cuando?-

Sabía internamente que aceptaría este trabajo.

-Lo necesito para dos días más-

-¿De esto ahí que informar algo a su joven hermano?-negué con la cabeza-de acuerdo. Entonces venga el día jueves por la mañana y estará lo que necesita-y dicho esto salí de la habitación.

_Dos días después..._

Me encontraba sentado ya, en la oficina de Will, esperando su reporte. Me entregó una carpeta roja, mire el contenido, y sonreí para mi mismo.

-¿Es qué, acaso desea comprar o dejar en la banca rota a esa empresa, señor?-dijo él sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-No, deseo ayudar a un amigo que se encuentra metido en un problema con esa empresa, nada más-me miro algo extrañado-lo que venga luego de esta ayuda será otra cosa-

Tome mi portafolios y salí de la habitación.

**Fin flashback**

En la carpeta estaba toda la información que haría posible mi plan de ayudar a Kurt. Suspire rendido, gracias a Dios, Cooper cambio el lugar de la fiesta de Santana, ya que si no lo hacia, estaría muy bulliciosa la casa.

Sonaba una pegajosa melodía, mi teléfono celular. Miré la pantalla: Sebastian. Mi vida no podría ser peor, claro si no tuviera a Kurt lo sería.

_-¿Qué quieres, Sebastian?, ahora estoy ocupado_

_-Te quería preguntar si no quieres venir a pasar el rato conmigo- _dijo algo esperanzado?

_-No, estoy estudiando, tengo examen la próxima semana-_

_-Pero solo un rato, Blainers _- como odiaba que me llamara así.

_-No, además- _tenia que inventar algo_ -¿no vas a venir a la fiesta de Santana, mañana?-_

_-Si, pero me debo ir temprano ya que, tengo unos asuntos personales que atender-_

_-Lo lamento, pero ahora estoy ocupado, nos vemos mañana, adiós-_

Tire el celular a la cama, ese chiquillo me desesperaba demasiado, me recosté, y comencé a jugar con el celular rodándolo, por mis manos. Marqué el número de Kurt, necesitaba estar con el, hablar con el, sentir sus labios, lo quería demasiado. Sonó el teléfono, por favor responde.

_-Si ¿alo?- _su voz ya me relajaba, era demasiado armoniosa.

_-Kurt, ¿ya saliste del teatro?, ¿estas en casa?-_

_-No, aún no salgo, pero no te preocupes, ya voy a mi departamento-_

_-Bien, estaré allá en 30 minutos, necesito hablar contigo-_

_-De acuerdo, adiós, te quiero-_ TE QUIERO, esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza, pudiéndome confundir más de lo que estoy-

_-Yo también, adiós-_parecíamos niños recién saliendo, vaya que vueltas da la vida_._

**_Fin Narración Blaine_**

* * *

**_Narración Kurt:_**

Últimamente, andaba muy bien con respecto a Blaine, siempre era muy atento y las noches anteriores se había ido a dormir a casa, desde el día sábado por la noche, no habíamos hecho el amor, por lo cual ya extrañaba sus caricias, y su cuerpo en si. Me había vuelto muy dependiente del Anderson, tanto que necesitaba hablar con el por lo menos 3 veces al día.

Estaba saliendo del teatro, pues gracias a que escribí una obra para mi clase de actuación, a los superiores les pareció tan buena que decidieron montarla como estreno para otoño. Estaba dirigiéndome hacia mi auto para ir a encontrarme con Blaine cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar.

_-Bueno?-_

_-Porcelana, tu sabes que nunca te llamo a esta hora, porque normalmente estas con Blaine, haciendo cosas indebidas pero esto es importante -_dijo graciosa y angustiada-

_-Santana estas bien?-_

_-Pues la verdad no tanto-_

_-Que paso? No me digas que Cooper te dejo porque eso seria una men…-_

_-NO! Es que tuve un mareo y no es la primera vez que me pasa._

_-¿Te ha llegado tu periodo, o no?-_

_-No, siendo que debería haberme llegado esta semana-_suspiró.

_-¿Ansias, mareos, ganas de vomitar?-_dije con un tono de voz preocupante-

_-Si, si y no-_dijo contestando a mis preguntas-

_-Y lo más importante, ¿te has cuidado?, ya sabes cuando estas con Cooper- _

_-Estas 2 últimas veces, no nos cuidamos-_suspiró resignada-

_-Santana, puede que estés embarazada-_

_- No puede ser!_

_-Lo primero ve a la farmacia mas cercana, y compra un test de embarazo, ¿si?-_

_-Claro, ¿y luego que?-_

_-Me llamas y me dices que salió, hazlo rápido-_

_-Bien, adiós-_

_-Adiós-_

Tome mi auto y fui hasta mi departamento, estaba muy preocupado por Santana, si ella estaba embarazada seria algo bueno verdad? Así los Anderson podrían tener descendencia… Estaba pensando en contárselo a Blaine pero primero ella y yo debíamos estar seguros y no crear falsas ilusiones.

Una vez que llegue a mi departamento entré y no podía dejar de pensar en…

_Embarazo…._

_Bebes…._

_Descendencia…._

Un sentimiento de impotencia inundó mi cuerpo, si Blaine y yo, seguíamos juntos seria algo que nunca tendríamos, porque yo no se los puedo dar, yo no puedo hacer que tengamos una familia, no puedo tener hijos no puedo ser padre, un momento después me di cuenta de que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, que suavemente comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Empecé a llorar con un sentimiento de inutilidad, Blaine y yo nunca seriamos padres y todo por mi culpa.

De repente sonó el teléfono de la sala, casi corrí a buscarlo.

_-Alo, Residencia Hummel-_ logré esconder mi voz de llanto

_-Hola Kurt -_ era Santana, sonaba preocupada

_-¿Qué salió? –_

_-Espérame un poco- _me senté en la sala limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro-

_Que se supone debía salir?_

_-Si quieres ser madre, pues 2 rayitas rojas, Santana, ¿que te salió?-_

_-Yo, pues me salió..._

_-Que te salió?- _dije desesperado

_-Positivo, Kurt es positivo!_

_-Oh My Gaga! Que emoción! Se lo dirás a Cooper?_

_-De hecho el ya lo sabe,_

_-Que? Como?_

_-Pues esta justo en frente mío con una sonrisota…Bien te dejo creo que necesito estar a solas con él._

_-Te entiendo… Felicidades!_

_-Gracias, bien adiós_

_-Adiós_

Solté el teléfono en la mesita de la sala y me senté abrazando mis rodillas en el piso junto aquel mueble. Demonios, estaba llorando de nuevo, quería gritar pero el sentimiento se detuvo al ver a Blaine en la puerta del departamento, me miro preocupado y corrió hacia mi.

-Hermoso, estas bien?, Que sucedió?

Me abalancé hacia sus brazos refugiándome en su pecho, no quería soltarlo, tenía ese sentimiento de impotencia que rodeaba mi cuerpo, deje que mis lágrimas mojaran la camisa azul que llevaba puesto. Intento levantar mi cabeza pero no quería verlo a los ojos, no ahora.

-Hermoso, dime que te pasa- dijo en tono de preocupación

-No es nada, estoy bien- mentí aun con lagrimas en mis ojos

En un movimiento que no alcance a ver me tendió sobre el piso colocándose encima mío y posando sus labios sobre mi cuello plantó varios besos, para despacio deslizarse hacia mi oído y susurrar

-No me mientas, yo se que te pasa algo- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja

-Es Santana- dije resignado

-Que pasa con ella?, acaso te dijo algo malo?- sonaba preocupado

-No, ella esta…. Em….embarazada….- solté sin más cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran en mis mejillas

-En serio! Wow no me lo esperaba!- dijo feliz – Un pequeño Anderson, vendrá que emoción!

Al escucharlo tan feliz y dichoso, me sentí aun peor no podía dejar de pensar en el, cargando a un pequeño niño de ojos iguales a los míos y cabello igual al suyo.

-Pero aun no entiendo porque lloras

-POR ESA MISMA RAZON!-

No quería pero le grite, al escucharme me miró confundido, me removí hasta que volví a ponerme de pie. Ahora él estaba arrodillado en el piso y yo parado en frente.

- Es por su embarazo…. Tú estas feliz y se que si lo nuestro dura mas tiempo, tu… tu y yo querremos hijos, pero yo soy un hombre y no te puedo dar hijos, me siento tan inútil, se que es estúpido que piense así ya que nunca habría la posibilidad de que un hombre se quede embarazado además yo n….- pero no pude terminar ya que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, fue un beso lleno de cariño, ternura y comprensión que era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Eres tan hermoso… no tienes porque llorar por eso, yo se que somos hombres y no podemos tener hijos, pero podemos adoptar o usar un vientre de alquiler, hoy en día hay tantas opciones, no tienes que ponerte así. Yo se que serás un gran padre para nuestros hijos

Sonreí al escuchar _nuestros hijos_ de verdad Blaine me quería tanto como para pensar en adoptar niños _conmigo._

-Te… te quiero y no sabes cuanto- me sonrió y antes de besarme respondió

_-yo también_

Para mi eso era suficiente, no me importaba estar unido aun con Dave, ni que él tuviera a Sebastian, los dos estábamos seguros de que nos queríamos y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

-Vamos Kurt- me suplicaba el moreno

-No Blaine ya te lo dije…. y es mi ultima palabra…

Habíamos estado hablando cerca de 1 hora sentados sobre los sillones de la sala cobijados por unas mantas y abrazados como si no quisiéramos soltarnos. El motivo por el cual me estaba rogando era por bailar conmigo mañana en la fiesta de Santana y yo no quería. Vamos! Porque lo haría si estaría allí Sebastian y Dave, no quería que se dieran cuenta que estamos juntos.

-Por favor hermoso…- dijo mientras ponía ojos de perro mojado

-No Blaine, no podemos

-Pero quiero bailar contigo

-Tengo una mejor idea, que te parece si salimos esta noche a bailar?

-Me encantaría, pero igual bailaré contigo mañana

-Ni se te ocurra Blaine Anderson porque te castigo!- Diablos! Porque dije eso…

-A si? Y como se supone me vas a… _castigar?- _Dijo susurrando en mi oído

Me acerqué lentamente a el y lo bese despacio podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y lo abracé por el cuello mientras el ponía sus manos en mis caderas, intensificó el beso cuando introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Me sentía tan bien, nunca antes nadie había causado esas sensaciones en mi ni cuando creí estar enamorado de Dave.

Quería seguir besándolo pero recordé que se supone que lo castigaría así que lentamente me separé de el y aun con sus labios a pocas milésimas de los míos dije…

- Como? Muy Fácil… _sin sexo por 3 semanas…_

_-_QUE?! Estas loco?

-No, así que ya sabes las consecuencias- le di un beso rápido y me levante del sillón

Las ganas de reírme eran demasiadas, la expresión de su rostro cuando le dije fue epica, asi que como si nada me dirigí a la cocina para alcanzar una coca de dieta, al poco rato vi como se levantaba del mueble y venia hacia mi.

-Esta bien no bailaré contigo…pero

-Pero?

-Al menos déjame cantarte una canción

-Esta bien- dije sonriendo

-Ahora… Que te parece si te vistes y nos vamos…

-Ok , estaré listo en 30 minutos

* * *

**_Narración Autora_**

Llevaban media hora esperando afuera del bar, la verdad había demasiada gente y las ganas de entrar cada vez eran menos, y se redujeron mas aun cuando un tipo se acercó a Kurt y comenzó a coquetear con el mientras Blaine hablaba con el guardia para que los dejen entrar.

-Disculpa?- dijo Kurt molesto

-Si, te pregunte si quieres venir conmigo hay un motel a la vuelta de este bar…

-Ejemm…- dijo Blaine aclarándose la garganta

-Y tu quien eres?- dijo el joven que estaba junto a Kurt

-Yo soy su novio algún problema- Kurt abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra _novios… de verdad eso eran?_

-No pero tu **novio** parece de las putas que trabajan aquí, por eso lo invite a venir conmigo

-Eres un maldito…

Blaine se abalanzo sobre el muchacho golpeándolo en el rostro con toda su fuerza lo que provoco que cayeran al piso, el chico no se quedo atrás y golpeo en las costillas al moreno, la pelea no duro mas gracias al tumulto que hizo la gente, los gritos de Kurt y el barullo de los demás chicos. El guardia del bar los separo y Kurt corrió hacia Blaine abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lo sacaba de ahí. Definitivamente la idea de bailar se había suspendida.

* * *

-Blaine estas bien?

-Si, no me pasó nada tranquilo…

-Que no te paso nada? Ese tipo te golpeo muy fuerte

-No importa… No iba a permitir que te llamara así

-Gracias

Estaban los dos sentados en las bancas del Central Park, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la noche estaba fresca. Después de alejarse del bar habían llegado hasta ahí, ya que Blaine había insistido en caminar hacia el lugar en vez de usar el auto, ahora se lamentaba el no haberlo hecho.

-Y bien?- preguntó el castaño

-Bien… supongo que la noche se echo a perder- dijo sonriendo débilmente

-No lo creo, tu querías bailar verdad?

-Si, pero ahora no importa no te preocupes

Lo vio a los ojos, y tomo su mano guiándolo hacia la parte interna del parque, llegaron a el lago en el cual se reflejaba la luna que brillaba en el cielo. El lugar era sin duda hermoso los arboles lo rodeaban y el ambiente combinado con esa noche parecía mágico.

-Esto es hermoso, pero y ahora?- pregunto el moreno

-Tu y yo, vamos a bailar- respondió el castaño con una gran sonrisa

Kurt sacó su teléfono y puso una canción lenta de fondo, se acercó a Blaine y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño. Se miraron a los ojos mientras seguían el compas de _Come what may, _ lentamente el moreno se acerco a Kurt y unió sus labios en un suave beso, uno tan lento y profundo que termino por dejarlos sin aire a ambos. Después de aquel beso Kurt deposito su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras susurraba la letra de la canción.

-_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place…_

Blaine solo se limitaba a sonreír y mirar de reojo al castaño que estaba en su pecho, esto era mejor que cualquier bar, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y él lo estaba disfrutando, nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Kurt, nunca se alejaría de el ahora que estaban juntos?

La música se había detenido y sus corazones palpitaban a 1000 por hora, se encontraban junto a un árbol mientras se besaban cada vez mas profundamente, las ganas de sacarse las ropas y unirse ahí mismo eran grandes pero este era un momento inadecuado para eso así que solo se limitaban a besarse hasta quedarse sin aire.

-Blaine?- dijo el castaño una vez que se separaron

-Dime hermoso?

-Podemos ir a casa? Tengo mucha pero mucha hambre- dijo sonrojado y un poco avergonzado

-Eres adorable te lo había dicho?- el moreno le había besado en la frente- Y no, no vamos a ir a casa, vamos a cenar en un restaurante te parece?

-Excelente! Me encanta la idea

* * *

Caminaron juntos de la mano por las transcurridas calles de New York, hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida italiana muy fino. Entraron y ordenaron pasta boloñesa Kurt parecía un gatito esperando que le den leche tibia y Blaine no podía hacer mas que adorarlo en ese momento.

Una vez que la comida estuvo servida comieron con gusto, Blaine se percato que Kurt tenia salsa de espagueti en su labio y sin importarle las personas que los veían se acercó a el y lamio la salsa para después besarlo, Kurt parecía sorprendido pero después le siguió.

-Kurt quiero decirte algo

-Dime cariño.

-Yo creo que me estoy en….

Pero no pudo terminar al escuchar a un grupo de gente entrar todos alborotados al restaurante, Kurt que lo único que hacia era ver con total adoración a Blaine no se percato que en aquel grupo de personas estaba Dave, una vez que lo identifico se puso pálido y el moreno lo miro preocupado

-Kurt estas bien?

-No

-Que sucede?-

Pero el castaño no decía nada, solo se había quedado mirando al grupo de gente, Blaine fijo su vista al mismo punto en el que Kurt miraba y observo a un hombre corpulento, y su mente no pudo mas que procesar la idea.

-Kurt el es?

-Si, es el

-Te parece si nos vamos?

-Si, no quiero que te vea y te lastime, suficiente con ese tipo del bar

-Tranquilo, hermoso ahora mismo nos vamos

Pidieron la cuenta y salieron del lugar con total discreción, pero los ojos de aquel hombre no se habían quitado de aquella pareja que acababa de salir.

-Así que ese es el tipo con el que Kurt me engaña

* * *

Caminaron en silencio, nadie decía nada, sus manos que antes estaban unidas ahora estaban separadas, llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Kurt e ingresaron al ascensor.

-Blaine?

-Dime

-Perdón

-Porque?

-Por todo lo que pasó hoy, por el embarazo de Santana, por no poder tener hijos, por el tipo que te golpeo por mi culpa, por haberte sacado del restaurante, lo… lo siento, pero no quiero que el te lastime, no quiero que te aleje de mi, no quiero que se interponga entre nosotros, me da miedo la sola idea de dejarte y tener que volver con el. Yo te quiero Blaine, y no me arrepiento de nada, agradezco el hecho de que Dave me haya engañado y te haya podido conocer esa noche… Yo solo lo siento- y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos color cielo

Blaine lo tomo en un abrazo fuerte y con una mano levanto su cara para poder besarlo

-Hermoso, yo nunca me arrepentiré de las cosas que hecho por ti, para mi no hay nadie mas que tu ahora, Sebastian no es nada para mi pero tu lo eres todo.

El ascensor llego al piso abriéndose las puertas del mismo y mostrando a una pareja que se besaba pasionalmente, el castaño había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno y dando pasos torpes por evitar caer al suelo entraron al departamento. Cerraron la puerta de un solo golpe y se dirigieron a la habitación del ojiazul.

El moreno comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño mientras este enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine, de un tirón le quito la camisa y paseo sus manos por el torso desnudo de su acompañante, Kurt aproximo sus manos hacia el inicio de la camisa de Blaine y desabrocho cada uno de sus botones para quitársela. Kurt reposaba su espalda sobre el colchón y Blaine comenzó a descender por su pecho dejando un camino de marcas desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el borde del pantalón, miro hacia arriba y vio como el castaño solo gemía ante sus caricias.

Le quito el pantalón junto con los boxers dejándolo desnudo, a Kurt esto le pareció injusto así que en un movimiento se coloco sobre Blaine e hizo lo mismo que él había hecho con el. Ahora ambos estaban desnudos.

El castaño comenzó a besar el pecho del moreno hasta bajar a su miembro excitado, lo tomo con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo.

-Oh, Kurt…no… no pares

-Créeme que no lo hare

El movimiento de su mano se agitó mas y de un momento a otro fue remplazado por su boca que succionaba desde la punta hasta la base, cosa que no hizo mas que sobre excitar a Blaine

-Oh! Bebe no.. no…te detengas… mas ..mas rápido- el castaño hizo un movimiento con su lengua que hizo que Blaine se viniera en su boca - OH DIOS!- Kurt subió a sus labios y lo beso

-Y que tal estuve?

-Magnifico, eres perfecto Kurt… pero

-Pero?

-Ahora me toca a mi- y dicho esto se posiciono sobre él

Comenzó a besar sus labios y siguió bajando hasta toparse con su miembro el cual se metió en la boca como si estuviera chupando una paleta mientras que con su mano acariciaba la entrada del castaño

-Bla…Blaine sigue…Creo que me voy…a …..

Pero Blaine se detuvo en seco, dejando a Kurt al borde del éxtasis, estiro su mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco el potecito de lubricante junto con un condón.

-Por.. por que te de… detuviste….

Pero el moreno no contesto solo puso el lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a estimular la entrada del castaño, metió un dedo y Kurt gritó lo giro mientras el otro se acostumbraba, después metió dos y llego un tercero, el ojiazul estaba a punto de desfallecer ante el placer que le proporcionaba Blaine.

-Ya no aguanto mas!... te quiero dentro mio Ahora!

Blaine no se hizo del rogar y se coloco el condón entrando de un solo empujón en Kurt

-Ahhh….asi.. mas…

Las embestidas de Blaine eran fuertes y profundas tal y como a Kurt le gustaba, los gritos y los gruñidos de ambos inundaron la habitación, sus lenguas se batallaban en una guerra de lujuria desenfrenada, estaban a punto de llegar así que el moreno comenzó a masturbar con su mano el miembro erecto del castaño.

-AHHH! Te… te amo Blaine… Te Amo…

-yo también hermoso….

Cayo agotado sobre el pecho del castaño y sonrió al saber que Kurt lo amaba, salió con cuidado de el y lo atrajo hacia su pecho para acariciarlo, mientras que el ojiazul lo abrazo por la cintura y levanto su cabeza para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

-Blaine?

-Si hermoso?

-Te amo, como nunca he amado a alguien

-yo… Yo también- dijo dudoso

Pero Kurt estaba feliz que no noto que su respuesta fue dubitativa, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante y poco a poco se quedo dormido. Una vez que el castaño estaba profundamente dormido Blaine se limito a míralo con cariño y ternura beso su frente y susurro en su oído.

-Yo te amo mas que a mi vida, y es loco que lo diga pero estoy enamorado de ti…

El moreno sonrió para si y siguió a Kurt quedándose dormido tranquilamente, las cosas entre ellos podrían funcionar.

* * *

** y Bien valio la pena la espera?**

**No me lancen tomates les juro que ahora actualizare mas seguido**

**Espero sus reviews! :D**

**-Arii**


	9. Novio, Amigo o Conocido?

**Lo se, les falle pero hey! en mi pais son las 12:14 am asi que deberia estar durmiendo pero no puedo decepcionarlos!**

**Asi que aqui esta el capitulo!**

**Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10:** La Fiesta de Santana…Espera soy tu ¿Novio, Amigo o Conocido?

El sol salía radiante, una pareja estaba tendida sobre una cama, durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono celular los despertó. Blaine se levanto despacio para no despertar al chico que aún dormía tranquilo, lo observo unos segundos, mientras una boba sonrisa surcaba en su rostro, rebusco en sus pantalones, hasta encontrar el bendito celular, miró la pantalla:

"_Coop"_

Se lo coloco en la oreja, escuchando como Santana le decía algo a su hermano.

_-Hola Cooper, ¿por qué molestas tan temprano?-_dijo el Anderson menor enfadado. Su hermano mayor no lo dejaba de molestar en ningún momento.

_-Jajaja, si muy temprano! – dijo Copper sarcástico- Son las 12:30, Blaine!- "Diablos", _se repetía el azabache_- Necesito que vengas a ayudarme con la fiesta, Blaine, me lo prometiste-_

_-Si, si, si, llego en una media hora más-_dijo mientras se terminaba de colocar la camisa_-_

_-Ah y dile a Kurt que Santana lo va ir a ver en una hora más-_¿Cómo diablos sabía que estaba con Kurt?, y se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la Latina_-_

_-Dile a tu novia que es una chismosa y que no se meta en mi vida ¿OK?-_era lo único que le faltaba, que su "cuñada" se metiera en su relación con el castaño_-_

_-Oh! Blainers, Blainers- _dijo riendo-_ Es probable que sea una a nuestra familia, así que no la molestes- _esto último lo dijo con un tono amenazante que solo los Anderson sabían usar-

_-Si, por supuesto-_dijo casi inaudible.

_-Bien, apúrate, te necesito aquí pronto-_

Su hermano podía ser la persona más fastidiosa del mundo, y eso a Blaine, le quedaba claro

_-Adiós -_y dicho esto colgó_. _

El moreno se terminó de vestir, se dirigió a la cama en donde aún dormía el castaño, Santana estaba por llegar, y debía ir a ayudar a su hermano, tantas cosas a la vez lo tenían mas que fastidiado y mas aun al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior en el restaurante, la verdad era que ellos aún no eran nada, y eso le molestaba, pero sonrió cuando el recuerdo de haberle llamado "novio" en las afueras de ese bar. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, mientras veía su tranquila respiración, para cualquiera ver dormir a alguien se consideraría raro, pero a los ojos del Anderson esa era la imagen más hermosa que había visto: los cabellos castaños del muchacho estaban desparramados en la almohada, de una manera delicada, su rostro tan tranquilo e impasible, cubierto solo con una sábana blanca. Era tan perfecto, que en su mente no cabía como el idiota de su esposo lo había traicionado.

Kurt era una de esas personas que no se encuentran tan fácilmente, era buen amigo, confidente, buen _amante. _Oh y si que lo era porque nunca antes nadie lo había satisfecho como el, y no solo era sexo, era por el amor que él sin pensar irradiaba tan solo con sonreír. Inconscientemente pasó su mano por la mejilla sonrosada del ojiazul, acaricio sus labios presionándolos levemente. Se veía lindo pero debía despertarlo, o si no Santana y su hermano lo matarían por retrasar al Hummel.

Se acerco lentamente a el, y comenzó a hablarle despacio.

-Kurt, despierta, hermoso Santana llamó, Kurt…-decía el azabache mientras lo movía suavemente, pero el chico ni se movía. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la ventana, las abrió de par en par, haciendo que la luz del sol le llegara justo en la cara. Cosa que tampoco funciono.

-¡Vamos, Kurt, ¿tan pesado tienes el sueño?!-

Se coloco a los pies de la cama, mientras mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado, y una idea perversa cruzaba su mente. Lentamente comenzó a mover la cama, incrementando cada vez más la velocidad.

-¡KURT, TERREMOTO, DESPIERTA!-el chico dio un salto en la cama, el moreno no podía contener sus ganas de reír.

Cuando Kurt vio a Blaine reírse a carcajadas, supo que era mentira, todo eso del terremoto, hizo un puchero y se puso de pie, no le importó estar desnudo y fue acercándose al moreno mientras que con una almohada comenzó a golpearlo.

-Eres... un... tonto...Blaine...Anderson...-decía remarcando cada palabra con un almohadazo.

-Lo...si...siento-el azabache aún reía-es...que...no...te...podía... despertar...-

-Claro, ¿Y por eso casi me matas de un susto?-Blaine comprendió que Kurt estaba molesto, demasiado diría él. Se acercó lentamente mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras que el ojiazul solo se limitaba a fruncir el ceño. Lo cogió por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta el.

-Santana debe estar por llegar, así que date un baño, mientras yo te hago un café- Kurt solo desvió la mirada –Ah! y otra cosa, lo del terremoto fue por que no te despertabas, tienes el sueño muy pesado- Le tomo el mentón, dirigiendo su mirada hasta la de él -¿Sabes que te ves hermoso cubierto solo con una sábana?-el castaño se sonrojo – Y mas aun cuando no tienes nada puesto- Kurt sentía su cara arder, no entendía como Blaine lo hacia sentir de la misma manera que cuando estaba en la secundaria, el solo sonrió y lo soltó despacio, se dio media vuelta rumbo a la cocina.

Ese moreno sabía como hacerlo enfadar y a la vez sentirse en el paraíso. Entro al baño regulando la temperatura del agua, se duchó rápido, luego se vistió con una camisa azul claro pegada al cuerpo y unos pantalones blancos, que de la misma manera que la camisa le quedaban apretados, junto unas botas de cuero negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Cuando salió a la cocina encontró a Blaine sirviendo una taza de humeante café junto con un par de tostadas, esperen porque había solo una taza y no dos?

-¿No vas a tomar el desayuno conmigo?-dijo con tristeza. El moreno esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-No, lo lamento, me tengo que ir... Mi hermano me esta esperando, para que lo ayude con la fiesta- Kurt solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza -Pero te veré en la fiesta ¿si?-

-Si- se acerco hasta Blaine y coloco sus manos en su rostro atrayéndolo hasta el, a lo que el moreno correspondió gustoso, cerrando la distancia en un tierno beso.

-No te pongas triste, recuerda que hoy bailaras conmigo-

-Blaine, otra vez con eso…-dijo negando mientras sonreía

-Vamos Kurt, _Just one more dance…_

_-_Eso es de Michael Buble?

-Claro, sabes que me gustan los clásicos

-Yo creí que solo eras top 40

Ambos rieron, mientras sus labios se unían nuevamente en un suave y cálido beso, de repente se escucho que alguien picaba la puerta.

-Debe ser la molestosa de Santana-dijo el ojimiel en un murmuro.

-Quien mas podría ser?- se río- entonces ¿te veo luego?-

-Si por supuesto, adiós-dijo el moreno

-Adiós-

Dicho esto el Anderson, abrió la puerta dejando ver a una morena de ojos negros

-Ejem, ¿sabes, Blaine? Necesito a mi amigo-el moreno solo puso los ojos en blanco-

-Ya tranquila Santy, Blaine ya se iba, no te preocupes-

-Te quiero, adiós-

-Yo igual- dio el ojiazul

La latina terminó de entrar al departamento, dejando sus cosas en el sofá, Kurt que estaba detrás de ella se lanzó a sus brazos gritándole felicitaciones por lo de su bebé pues no la había visto, lo que impidió decírselo en persona. Santana le agradeció feliz y contándole como Cooper había reaccionado al enterarse, pero la mente del castaño se perdió nuevamente en pensamientos tristes que involucraban a Blaine cargando al pequeño de ojos azules, cuando la morena se percató de esto se acerco más al muchacho y le paso la mano delante de la cara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tierra, llamando a Kurt, debe anular la misión en el planeta Anderson-

-¿Que pasa Santy?- dijo desconcentrado el ojiazul, esta solo suspiro ante la conducta por parte de su mejor amigo.

-A mi nada, pero se que a ti algo-

-No, no me pasa nada,-

-No me mientas, y dime de una vez-

-Es solo que…- se quedo pensando para después decir- nada mejor olvídalo

-Esta bien, pero tarde o temprano me lo vas a tener que decir, bien este no es el momento de estar discutiendo ni de preocuparse, después de todo hoy es la celebración de mi cumpleaños, así que nada de tristezas, ni bebes, ni nada que nos ponga al ok?-el castaño río ante el comentario de su amiga-

-Bien, ahora necesitamos ver que nos pondremos para la fiesta, hay que ir al centro comercial, comprarte un vestido, maquillaje, y demás-

-¿Tanto así?- Santana sabía que su amigo era un maniático de las compras, y que podía pasar horas en el centro comercial-

-Claro que si, debes lucir hermosa para Cooper-

-Tu debes comprarte un conjunto sexy Kurt, para que Dave se de cuenta de la persona que se perdió, y Blaine de la persona a quien tiene al lado ¿no lo crees?-

Le sonrió con complicidad, Santana podría ser extrovertida y agresiva (a veces), pero era una excelente amiga, aunque con sus palabras un tanto perversas y atrevidas siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Así pues tomaron sus bolsos y estuvieron cerca 3 horas comprando vestidos, y conjuntos de ropa al final Kurt había comprado un hermoso vestido rojo para su amiga, mientras que ella un traje negro demasiado provocativo como para la ocasión, pues mostraba su cuello y parte de su pecho cabe decir que era lo mas apretado que se había puesto en su vida, pero no se opuso, era la fiesta de ella y si ella quería que usara eso, pues lo usaría.

Santana se soltó el cabello y se lo mantuvo liso con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, su antifaz era también rojo, con pequeños detalles plateados y negros. Kurt traía su cabello fresco y con un look fabuloso, su antifaz era negro con completo con destellos plateados. Eran cerca de las 8:30 de la noche, Santana pasó a su casa a buscar su automóvil, partiendo rumbo hacia la fiesta.

-¿Creía que era en la mansión de los Anderson?-soltó el Hummel, cuando vio que salían de la ciudad.

-Claro, pero es en una casa de campo, que tienen ellos fuera de la ciudad, que es más grande que la mansión-

-Oh vaya…- dijo sorprendido el muchacho

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un gran recinto, con grandes jardines, había varios autos de lujo, estacionados afuera. Se bajaron del vehículo entregando las llaves a un empleado del lugar. Se podía escuchar desde lejos el sonido de la música, fueron hasta uno de los jardines, de donde provenía el sonido, había varios jóvenes, entre ellos pudieron reconocer a 2 azabaches, el uno más alto y el otro mas bajo.

Blaine vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca, donde una pajarita negra con blanco relucía y un saco sin mangas negro. Cooper al contrario traía puesto una camisa azul claro y nos pantalones beige. Santana se acerco rápidamente al mayor de los Anderson, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Kurt se acerco lentamente a Blaine, quien lo quedo mirando fijo.

-Te ves hermoso-susurro en el oído del ojiazul, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Tu igual, te ves muy guapo-el solo se limito a sonreír- ¿y tu antifaz?-

-No me lo quiero poner aún…

-Oh esta bien…- dijo sonriendo

-Sabias que te ves muy apetecible?- El castaño se sonrojo nuevamente - pero aquí hay mucha gente-

-Lo sé-

Cooper los miro y puso una cara de burla.

-¿Tu debes ser Kurt?-el castaño asintió- Yo soy Cooper Anderson, hermano de Blaine y novio de Santana-

-Lo se... de hecho Santana es mi mejor amiga

-Oh… ya veo por cierto ¿qué son ambos, honestamente?-

-Yo...e...somos...-

-El es mi novio, Cooper, y con eso debería bastarte-

_¿Novios?,_ esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza del Hummel, tanto que no se dio cuenta, que alguien les hablaba.

-Oye, ¿quién es el?, ¿y que es tuyo?-pregunto su amigo rubio.

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel y somos...-

-Amigos-interrumpió el moreno- el es Jeffrey Sterling mi mejor amigo, y el es Nick Duval, su novio y mi otro mejor amigo-dijo señalando a un chico de cabellos cafés al igual que sus ojos.

-Un placer-dijo la el acompañante del rubio-

-El placer es todo mío-correspondió el castaño.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Kurt?-preguntó el azabache.

-Claro-

Caminaron a paso lento hasta una pequeña barra ubicada cerca de la piscina. Nadie decía nada pues ambos estaban muy confundidos, especialmente Kurt, que eran exactamente Blaine y el? Acaso creía que esto era un chiste?. Porque si para el lo era, las cosas deberían terminar, quiso alejar esos pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza, Blaine lo miró extrañado pero justo en ese momento apareció un chico alto de tez clara y ojos verdes, que se abalanzo sobre el moreno, cayendo ambos sobre el césped.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estas?-dijo el chico de antifaz dorado-

-Bien-dijo el azabache, después de todo, odiaba a ese chico- ¿y tu?-

-Perfecto-miro despectivamente al ojiazul

Amor?... Esperen! El era Sebastian!, Kurt lo miro con recelo y temor, pues no era para más cuando te encuentras con el novio de tu supuesto "novio", pero ese temor que le surgió se convirtió en orgullo, así que lo miro con su mejor cara de diva. A lo que el chico pregunto:

- ¿Y quien es "**el**"? -dijo señalando a Kurt-

-Es un amigo de Santana, recién nos conocimos, se llama Kurt Hummel- y dicho esto al joven de ojos verdes le vino una especie de miedo, lo saludó y se alejo de ahí.

Llegaron hasta la barra y pidieron dos ginebras.

-Entonces, ¿soy tu novio, amigo o conocido, Blaine?-dijo el castaño enfadado.

-Pues...para mi hermano, eres mi novio, para mis amigos eres un amigo y para mi novio eres un conocido-dijo con un ¿temblor? en la voz.

-Aja, Ah… mejor olvídalo, Blaine-soltó el ojiazul resignado.

A Blaine le importaba mucho la conducta que estaba teniendo el castaño, le iba a responder cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

-Blaine, te necesito arriba del escenario-justo en ese momento se acordó de la idea que había planeado.

Subio al escenario tomo el micrófono y les dijo a los músicos que canción seria, Kurt se coloco en medio de la pista junto a Santana, quien miraba al castaño con ansias en los ojos, ella sabia lo que iba a pasar y solo sonrió con felicidad. Su amigo la miro extrañado, a punto de preguntar algo, pero el sonido del micrófono lo interrumpió.

-La siguiente canción es para ti-dijo, el moreno apuntando con el aparato a Kurt – Santana- el castaño le sonrió y recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. "_Al menos déjame cantarte una canción". _La melodía inundó el lugar que se lleno de aplausos.

_Understand girl that my heart is in your hands (Entiende niña que mi Corazón esta en tus manos)  
And I'm cautious of fallin' in love again (Y soy cauteloso, al volverme a enamorar)  
Please don't hurt me (Por favor no me lastimes)_

Kurt lo miró extrañado, el no lo lastimaba, al contrario le dolia que Blaine no fuera capaz de establecer algo entre los dos, pero no podia reclamar ni hacer nada, asi que solo sonrió.

_I'm scared (Estoy asustado)__  
__Don't desert me (No me abandones)__  
__I'm afraid of being a fool again (Tengo miedo de ser un tonto otra vez)_

Al cantar esa parte miro a Kurt como queriendo disculparse por lo sucedido hace unos instantes, al ver que el castaño sonreía ahora mas alegre lo relajo y siguió cantando.

_Baby I'm yours if you want me (Bebe, soy tuyo si me quieres)__  
__(If you want my love) (Si quieres mi amor)__  
__Baby I'm yours if you need me (Bebe soy tuyo si me necesitas)__  
__Lovin' you forever if you want me (Te amaré por siempre si me quieres)__  
__(Give me your love) (Dame tu amor)__  
__Baby I'm yours if you need me (Bebe soy tuyo si me necesitas)_

Compartieron una sonrisa coqueta que no pasó desapercibida por un joven de ojos verdes que miraba atentamente al muchacho cantar, y como le sonreía al tipo que había visto hace poco.

_Realize girl that my faith is kind of torn (Date cuenta niña que mi fé se desgarra)__  
__So watch your step girl (Por eso miro tus pasos)__  
__Because my heart is weak and worn (Porque mi Corazon es debil y desgastado)__  
__So won't you please be careful I'm fragile (Asi que se cuidadoso, porque es fragil)_

Santana miraba complacida a Kurt mientras volvia su vista Blaine y asi sucesivamente, pero la sonrisa se borro cuando reconoció a un muchacho en la puerta, que parecía estar buscando al castaño.

_I can't imagine the damage ( No puedo imaginar el daño)__  
__I'll have to handle (No podré soportarlo)__  
__If you hurt me one more time (Si me lastiman una vez mas)__  
__Please be mine (Por favor se mío)_

El par de muchachos parecían haber caído en un tipo de hechizo no podían dejar de mirarse, y sonreírse haciendo que todas las cosas que pasaron hace unos momentos sean olvidadas.

_Baby I'm yours if you want me (Bebe, soy tuyo si me quieres)__  
__(If you want my love) (Si quieres mi amor)__  
__Baby I'm yours if you need me (Bebe soy tuyo si me necesitas)__  
__Lovin' you forever if you want me (Te amaré por siempre si me quieres)__  
__(Give me your love) (Dame tu amor)__  
__Baby I'm yours if you need me (Bebe soy tuyo si me necesitas)_

El tipo que estaba buscando al castaño, por fin lo encontró, y queriendo llegar hacia el algo lo detuvo, y fue la mirada reprobatoria de Santana, asi que decidió alejarse y sentarse en la barra._  
_

_Hey baby I finally found someone ( Hey, bebe al fin encontré a alguien)__  
__That I can depend on (De quien puedo depender)__  
__I just want you to know (Y solo quiero que sepas)__  
__That I'm your sweetheart (Que soy tu Corazon)__  
__Hey someone that you can depend on (Soy de quien tu puedes depender)__  
__Don't you ever go nowhere, baby (Nunca te vayas a alguna parte, bebe)__  
_  
Kurt se sentía feliz y decepcionado, la razón? . Pues la canción no contaba su historia, no tenia sentido, el creyó que sería algo mas emotivo. Pero dadas las circunstancias no puede pedirle mas.

_Baby I'm yours if you want me (Bebe, soy tuyo si me quieres)__  
__(If you want my love) (Si quieres mi amor)__  
__Baby I'm yours if you need me (Bebe soy tuyo si me necesitas)__  
__Lovin' you forever if you want me (Te amaré por siempre si me quieres)__  
__(Give me your love) (Dame tu amor)__  
__Baby I'm yours if you need me (Bebe soy tuyo si me necesitas)_

La cancion termino y todos aplaudian, el moreno quiso bajar hacia Kurt y abrazarlo pero su camino fue interrumpido por un joven que habia saltado hacia el.

-Amor esa canción fue perfecta!, era para mi verdad?

Blaine sintió los ojos de Kurt clavados en el, y cuando miro de reojo hacia donde estaba el se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto.

-Blainers? Para quien fue la canción?, era para los dos verdad?

-Si, era para ti, era por nosotros.

El castaño llego a escuchar las palabras del moreno y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, seguido por la ira y la decepción. Santana miraba muy molesta a Blaine, asi que tomo del brazo a Kurt y lo alejo de ahí.

-Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la latina

- Si, de hecho creo que necesito un trago-

-Ve por el, yo te alcanzo luego, debo ir con Coop

-Claro…

Se abrió paso entre la gente y se sentó en la barra, la verdad tenia ganas de irse de aquel lugar, esta fiesta que pensó seria magnifica, termino siendo un desastre… para el claro. Levanto la cabeza listo para ordenar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Un margarita para el joven, por favor- Kurt lo vio con ira en los ojos

-Te agradecería que no pidieras las cosas por mi

-Como no he de hacerlo cariño, estamos casados verdad?

-Ni siquiera lo menciones, que al recordar eso me enferma

-No te hagas la victima, que ya se quien es tu famoso amante- el castaño se congelo

-Estas loco

-Esta aquí verdad?, Yo ya lo vi, asi que no lo niegues- Diablos! Dave ya sabia quien era Blaine

-Si, esta aquí y creeme que eso no te debe importar

-Oh claro que me importa, porque que yo recuerde aun sigues siendo…. Mio

Bajo su mirada al recordar, que por mas que el amara a Blaine, no podía hacer nada pues aun estaba unido a Dave, y mientras este no firmara el divorcio asi seria por mas tiempo.

-Yo… yo creo que mejor me voy- se levanto de su asiento pero Dave lo agarro fuertemente del brazo

-No, no, no tu no vas a ninguna parte

-Suéltame Dave! Me lastimas!

-No, porque quiero que él vea esto

-Quien?

-Pues el idiota con el que te revuelcas.

El mayor sintió un fuerte dolor en la cara y un sonido seco se oyo en el lugar, si, Kurt le había pegado a Dave, pero este no lo soltaba, estuvo a punto de reaccionar pero vio al joven de risos acercarse, hacia la barra entonces abrazo al castaño susurrándole en el oído:

-Bien ahora me vas a besar, y te desharás de tu jodido amante, porque si me entero que aun te ves con el créeme que el idiota de tu hermanastro y tu irritante cuñada sufrirán las consecuencias.

-No les harás nada, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto

-Lo se, pero si tu no obedeces, tendré que hacerlo- dijo con falsa inocencia.- Ahora bésame!

Kurt miro de reojo que Blaine se acercaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no tuvo más opción, cerro en espacio entre ambos y beso a Dave. El moreno se quedo petrificado al ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos, y lo celos cegaron su juicio, por lo que tomo fuertemente al hombre y lo aparto del castaño

-Hey! Eres idiota o que? – pero no pudo continuar al sentir el puño del mas bajo en su cara

-Blaine! – grito el castaño

-APARTATE DE EL! ENTIENDES!

-Y… se puede saber quien eres tu para decirme eso?

-Yo…yo soy…. Yo soy su mejor amigo

-Claro, como no, si tu no eres mas que su amante!

La gente comenzó a agruparse en circulo alrededor de los tres muchachos, Santana se unió al grupo pero no sabia que había pasado asi que antes de actuar solo observo.

-Si lo soy!... y soy todo lo que tu no fuiste para el

Dave alzo su puño y se acerco con fuerza al moreno quien no veía mas que el puño de ese mastodonte en su cara, pero no sintió nada, pues el castaño se había puesto en frente el recibiendo el golpe, todos estaban estáticos, de repente solo se escucho el sonido del antifaz al caer en el piso, y un cuerpo desplomarse en el cemento.

-KURT!- grito Santana y corrió ayudarlo.

Ninguno de los dos involucrados reacciono, Blaine solo miro en dirección hacia donde estaba el castaño, y se lanzo contra el tipo que hace un instante lo había agredido, sus puños le dolían de tanto golpear, sentía su nariz sangrar y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sintió que alguien lo movía hacia atrás sosteniéndolo, era Cooper.

-Seguridad! Por favor saquen a este tipo de aquí- Los guardias obedecieron llevándose a Dave fuera del lugar.

-Donde esta Kurt?

-Tranquilo hermano, solo se desmayo, creo que ahora esta en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso con Santana

No le importo estar herido, quería ver a Kurt, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado, subió corriendo en dirección hacia el segundo piso entrando en la segunda habitación, azoto la puerta y entro viendo al castaño con una gran mancha roja en su pómulo derecho, no podía ser cierto, su hermosa piel de porcelana había sido lastimada. Lentamente se acerco a la cama mirándolo con ternura, Santana al darse cuenta que necesitaban estar solos salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Hermoso? Es… estas bien?

-Si, no… no te preocupes- dijo débilmente

-Yo lo.. lo siento, perdóname- mientras las lagrimas corrian por su rostro

-No tengo, nada que perdonarte, tu y yo no somos nada, y eres libre de decir y hacer lo que quieras- dijo en tono frio

-Es verdad, no somos nada, pero yo….

-No lo digas, no lo digas porque se que no lo sientes- dijo mirando hacia la pared con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus orbes

-TU NO SABES LO QUE YO SIENTO!, NO LO SABES, COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO CON ESTO? CREES QUE NO ME SIENTO MAL? CREES QUE ES FACIL PARA MI NO PODER TOMARTE DE LA MANO Y BESARTE SABIENDO QUE TU ERES CASADO?... Crees… crees que no me dolió verte besando a tu esposo hace un momento?

-No, no lo se, pero yo creo que lo mejor para nosotros ahora es que….

-No por favor, no lo digas! Dame una oportunidad créeme que saldremos bien de esto!, pero no me dejes- las lagrimas habían brotado mas que antes, era un llanto desesperado.

-Blaine….

-YO TE AMO KURT! ACASO NO LO VES?

-Yo…. Yo creo que mejor me voy….- dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando al moreno adentro

Una vez afuera Santana lo alcanzo, y lo vio llorar, quiso hacer que se quede pero no debía estar allí, pidió que le prestara su coche y salio directamente a su departamento, desde el retrovisor podía observar a Blaine, quien se veía destrozado…

"_Yo también te amo, pero no quiero que lastimen a mi familia, y no quiero que te lastimen a ti. Te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a dejarte para que seas feliz"_

* * *

__**Y bien? espero haya gustado!**

**Como siempre diganme que les gusto mas en el review y yo les respondere!**

**P.D: La cancion es Baby I'm yours- Backstreet Boys**

**- (",)/-**

**Nunca dejen de leer e imaginar**

**-Arii**


	10. Golpes en el corazón

**Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo! Pero mi colegio culpenlo a el!**

**Escucharon Hopelessly devoted to you?... Esperen creo que necesito un momento, esa cancion es horriblemente perfecta y triste. TToTT Quiero que ya sea jueves para ver a Blaine cantándola, de seguro lloraré mas que él mismo.**

**Chicos que leen "Breaking Rules" su capitulo esta casi listo solo debo pasarlo a Word, asi que sean pacientes!**

**Bueno este capi esta un poco corto pero espero que les guste y como siempre diganme que parte les gusto mas!**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Maltrato Físico.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Golpes en el corazón**

11:30 AM

Una semana, había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Santana y no se sentía bien, nada era correcto, las ideas se cruzaban en su mente dejándolo muy confundido y lleno de ira, se odiaba por el simple hecho de no haberle contado a Blaine su problema y como dejo que aquel pedacito de felicidad que empezaba a formarse se quebrara en un simple momento.

Ahora se encontraba ahí en su cama que estaba vacía, no había nadie que llenara el espacio. Las sabanas estaban frías, al igual que su alma, pues desde que Blaine no estaba con el fue forzado a tener largas y horribles horas de sexo con su esposo, cosa que lo hacia sentirse usado, sucio, como si no existiera. Su mente jugaba con el mostrándole aquella pelea que tuvo con Santana, cuando ella solo quería ayudarlo a volver con el moreno.

**Flash Back**

_**-**__Vamos Kurt, solo habla con el… _

_-Santana no por favor_

_-Dile todo lo que me contaste, estoy seguro que el entenderá_

_-NO SANTANA, NO! LO LASTIMÉ ENTIENDES!?_

_-Mira porcelana, no me grites yo solo trato de ayudarte_

_-Nadie te ha pedido ayuda _

_La morena lo vio fijamente a los ojos, se levanto del sillón tomó su bolsa y antes de salir sin voltearse le hablo al castaño_

_-Espero, y luego no lamentes no haber intentado volver con el_

_Cerro con un fuerte golpe la puerta y el castaño no dejaba de mirar el lugar por el cual su mejor amiga había salido, no puede ser. Peleó con Santana por no tener el valor de hablar con Blaine, pero ella no entendía que la razón por la que no podía hablar con el moreno era por Dave._

_Menos mal que de aquella pelea solo quedan risas ya que después de dos días de no hablarse, Kurt no soporto y tuvo que disculparse con Santana, claro que llevándose un buen sermón por parte de ella._

**Fin Flash Back**

El sol daba en su cara pero no quería salir de ahí, no había motivos, ahora que su vida había recaído de nuevo en el infierno de un matrimonio fallido no había nada bueno que hacer afuera, claro solo si Blaine estuviera, pero no podía siquiera verlo, gracias a que Dave había mandado gente a seguirlo a todos lados, su vida era un desastre.

Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, se veía que no había dormido bien los últimos días como saberlo? Las ojeras delataban su cansancio, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando de repente su teléfono sonó, vio la pantalla era Blaine, se sorprendió y todo rastro de sueño se esfumo, no había hablado con el en 1 semana así que sin dudarlo contesto.

-Kurt….-

-Blaine?

-Si soy yo…escúchame

-Oh! Blaine como estas? Estado tan preocupado, te echado de….- al darse cuenta de sus palabras dejo de hablar-

-Yo también Kurt….Pero por favor solo escúchame-

-Esta bien- el moreno se dio cuenta que la suave voz del castaño voz se tensó

-Necesito verte, no soporto estar lejos de ti, por favor dime que sucede, se que te puedo ayudar yo… yo te extraño, se que puedo hacer que esto funcione, no me importa lo que suceda, se que juntos podremos salir de esta pero déjame intentarlo, déjame ver que soy capaz de luchar por ti porque yo solo quiero estar contigo- el silencio reino del otro lado de la línea, cosa que desespero al moreno- Kurt por favor dime algo…

-No…

-Que?

-No puedo, en serio no, esto nunca debió haber pasado créeme, lamento haberte ilusionado tanto-

-Pero hace un momento me dijiste que me extrañabas.

-Lo se, y lo hago pero solo extraño con quien poder acostarme todos los días, nunca existió un "nosotros" todo fue fingido, de veras crees que yo podría fijarme en alguien como tu? Por favor no me hagas reír

-Kurt? Que te sucede?

-A mi nada, no se a ti, pero sabes debo irme no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, adiós Blaine- y cortó

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, cada palabra que salió de su boca le quemaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, de verdad no quería decirlo pero ante lo que sucedió no pudo hacer nada mas que obedecer.

Ahora unos labios ásperos y secos, se habían posado sobre los suyos besándolo con desesperación cosa que le hacia sentir asco, y sus mejillas aun inundadas de lagrimas que no dejaban de correr se tiñeron de un color mas blanco que el papel. La habitación se llenó con los gemidos de aquel hombre, mientras que el castaño inmóvil solo dejaba que usaran su cuerpo.

No podía ser porque Dave había llegado justo cuando Blaine lo llamo, justo cuando quería gritarle al moreno que lo amaba y quería que lo ayudara a salir de esta amarga situación, pero no pudo.

Puesto que ahora todo se repetía como todos los días…

* * *

-Blaine?, estas bien?- pregunto un muchacho rubio

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo el moreno dejando el celular en el mesón de la cocina, era mentira no se sentía bien, no sabia porque Kurt le había dicho tan duras y feas palabras.

-Por cierto donde esta tu amiguito, ese niño bonito que te conseguiste para la fiesta-

-No se- mintió

-Si como no! Anda cuéntame sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y no te juzgare-

-Además que no creo que ese chico sea amigo de Blaine, yo creo que era su cita esa noche- dijo Nick mientras abrazaba a Jeff-

-Que? Estas loco Nick? El es mi amigo y con eso deberían estar contentos- se sorprendió de solo escucharse decir eso, Diablos! Sabia que una de las razones era esa, por no poder darle a Kurt su puesto como ….. _Novio._

-Lo sabia! Tu tienes algo con el- atino a decir el rubio- Ahora comienza a hablar si no quieres que esto se ponga feo.

* * *

14:00 PM

-Dave te golpeo?

-No fue un golpe, pero me arrojo contra el piso

-Y me dices que no fue un golpe? Pero que paso

-Después de que el tuviera sexo conmigo, le grite porque había llegado a mi departamento sin avisar y fue ahí cuando me tomo del brazo, me amenazo y me tiro al suelo

-Ese idiota, pero va a ver cuando

-Cuando nada Santana, piensa en el bebe

-Lo se, pero te lo repito por cincuentava vez díselo a Blaine

-No puedo, tu viste lo que me obligo a decirle hoy, además no quiero que lastime a Finn o a Rachel mas aun cuando ella esta en igual estado que tu

-Lo sé, la irritante Berry embarazada quien lo creería, después de que ella mismo reiteró no tener hijos hasta que gane un Tony.

-Creo que el Golden Globe que ganó le fue suficiente- ambos rieron enérgicamente

-Oye Kurt dime, que tal va lo de tu obra cuando se estrena!- el semblante alegre del castaño cambio por uno triste

-No habrá estreno, cancelaron la obra

-Espera que? Y porque?

-Pues como Dave no me deja salir del departamento, porque ya sabes que me puso esos estúpidos guardaespaldas, los superiores decidieron cederle el paso a alguien más, y cancelaron el estreno

-Lo siento mucho

-Esto es tan injusto, no solo por el hecho de no tener a Blaine, si no porque mi vida se acaba cada segundo que paso junto a Dave encerrado aquí.

-Entonces salgamos!

-Santana López... Que parte de no puedo irme no entiendes

-Mira por lo que yo se, tu padre mandará a Dave por 3 días a Roma por unos negocios que tienen con una empresa así que…

-No lo había pensado

-Vamos el se va en 2 días, aprovecha tal ves puedas hablar con Blaine

-y sigues con eso

-Nada de "y sigues con eso" tu vas a hablar con el y punto

-Esta bien-suspiró- Dios que voy hacer contigo

-Agradecerme por ser tan buena amiga

Ambos rieron fuertemente, mientras seguían preparando aquel pastel de manzana que a la latina tanto le gustaba y solo Kurt podía preparar. Tal vez Santana tenia razón debía dejar de temer y hablar con Blaine.

* * *

16:00 PM

-Oh Dios mio aun no puedo creerlo- decía un rubio sorprendido

-Por favor Jeff ya déjalo, ya pasaron como 5 horas después de lo que te conté y aun sigues con eso-

-Pero es que es increíble! Te metiste con un hombre casado!

-Vamos Jeffie no lo juzgues

-No lo juzgo Nicky, es que es algo que no sucede todos los días

-Eres increíble- y beso a su novio- Porque mejor no ayudas a Blaine a juntarlo con el chico

-Es verdad, dime Blaine que harás?

-No lo se, el no quiere verme

-Es normal, supongo que debe ser por algo que le dijo su esposo

-Tu crees?

-Por supuesto, mira si no te habla es porque esta bajo amenaza-

-Es que no entiendo como no puede contármelo-

-Blaine es porque son asuntos privados-

-Pero es que el es mi novio y debe contármelo-

-No lo creo-dijo el moreno que estaba con el rubio

-Porque?-

-Pues por la simple razón de que tu nunca dijiste lo que eran, así que prácticamente son amantes y que yo sepa esas personas no tienen ningún tipo de relación

El moreno pensativo, bajo su cabeza como niño regañado, Nick tenia razón aunque le doliera admitirlo, el tenia la culpa, si hubiera aclarado las cosas antes de que sucedan nada habría pasado, y el estaría ahora mismo abrazando y haciendo otras cosas con Kurt.

-Sabes Blaine, aun no entiendo como el tipo pudo engañar a Kurt- dijo Nick

-Por que lo dices?

-Pues porque, lo siento amor- mirando a Jeff- Es alguien muy apuesto

-Si! Por fin! Alguien que concuerda conmigo!

-Espera!-grito el muchacho rubio sacándolos de aquella conversación

-Ahora que?

-Tu dijiste que tenias los papeles de las empresas Hummel firmados verdad?

-Si porque?- el rubio lo vio con cara de incredulidad

-Pues por LA SIMPLE RAZÓN DE QUE LA EMPRESA AHORA TE PERTENECE!

-Oh, es verdad! Oye pero no tenías que gritarme

-Perdón… Bien entonces

-Es hora de recuperar a Kurt- sentencio el moreno

-Pero antes-dijo el rubio

-Qué cosa?-pregunto Blaine

-Contigo no, contigo querido-apuntó a Nick

-Conmigo? Qué hice?

Jeff se acerco lentamente a Nick el cual estaba sentado en el mesón de la cocina, se paro en frente del mismo y coloco su mano en el cuello del moreno, lo acaricio y suavemente bajó su mano hasta posarse en medio de sus pantalones, Nick soltó un gemido al sentir que hacia presión fue ahí cuando el rubio hablo.

-Nicky, la proxima vez que vuelvas a mirar a un hombre casado y digas que es atractivo- presiono fuertemente en el mismo punto- Tu amiguito sufrirá las consecuencias- lo besó rápidamente en los labios y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Blaine los veía divertido, mientras en su cabeza una idea se había cruzado...

Ya sabia lo que debía hacer.

* * *

_Al dia siguiente..._

* * *

10:00 AM

El castaño se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles de su pequeña sala, charlando con una morena, si pues Santana no se había ido, después de que Kurt le contó que Dave lo había golpeado decidió no moverse de ahí hasta que el hombre se fuera de viaje y así pode salir con él tranquilamente.

La conversación que llevaban se corto cuando escucharon el repiquete de alguien tocando la puerta, Kurt se estremeció de solo pensar que Dave entraría por esa puerta, al verlo tan tenso la morena se levanto y atendió la puerta.

-Paquete para el Sr. Hummel

-Si claro el esta adentro, pero lo recogeré yo

-Esta bien, firme aquí- la morena firmó y el muchacho desapareció por donde llegó

Santana miraba extrañada el paquete, sin quitarle la vista cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba un ya mas relajado castaño

-Quien era?

-Te dejaron un paquete

-Para mi?

-Si, pero no tengo idea de que podrá ser

-Abramoslo-

El castaño ágilmente abrió el pequeño paquete que contenía miles de pétalos de rosas, y en el medio un sobre grande junto con una carta, que no tardo en ser abierta por Kurt la misma que decía:

_ "Hermoso, no me daré por vencido fácilmente por eso decidí tomar el asunto con mis propias manos, no importa si no quieres volver conmigo, pero no quiero que nadie te lastime menos él, así que aquí te mando las copias de los papeles de tu empresa que ahora me pertenece, se que será un duro trabajo pero me aseguraré de que Dave pague por lo que te hizo."_

_Te ama, Blaine_

_P.D: Quiero que sepas que terminé con Sebastian porque me di cuenta de a quien amo y le debo entregar mi corazón y mi todo._

__Santana estaba pasmada, mientras Kurt la leía de nuevo con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos azules, el silencio se hizo grande, solo se oía el pasar de unas hojas pues la morena había tomado los papeles y los estaba leyendo comprobando así que en realidad la empresa le pertenecía a Blaine.

-Kurt dime que no lo hiciste- el castaño salió de su pequeño pensamiento girandose a ver a una muy preocupada Santana

-Qué cosa?

-Firmar los papeles

-Si, lo hice hace 2 semanas

-Oh Dios mio-Santana lo veía con desesperación

-Blaine va a...No puede ser- Al fin cayó en cuenta de la situación

-Pero porque los firmaste?

-Pues porque como a Dave solo le interesa mi dinero, decidí cederle toda la empresa a la corporación de las empresas Anderson, cosa que dejaría a Dave sin trabajo y no involucraría a mi padre. Claro que eso era antes de que Dave sepa quien es Blaine, ahora que lo sabe no se de lo que sea capaz de hacer- dijo el castaño preocupado

-Muy bien calmate, llamaré en este momento a Blaine-

-Qué? para que?-

-Necesito decirle que no haga nada estúpido, y espere a que Dave se vaya mañana-

La morena tomo el telefono, mientras que Kurt la veía desesperado, el timbre del teléfono sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces pero no habia respuesta, al sexto timbre el moreno atendió.

-_Aló?-_

_-_Blaine soy Santana-

_-Santana, Qué sucede?-_

_-_No hagas nada estúpido-

-Qué?-

-Recibimos tu paquete, Kurt no puede hablar así que te lo digo yo, no hagas nada, mañana Dave se va a Roma y no creo quieres desperdiciar la oportunidad de verte con porcelana de nuevo asi que no hagas nada estúpido-

-Se vá? Podré ver a Kurt?

-No puedo decirte más, hablamos más tarde. Y por favor no hagas nada

* * *

La llamada de Santana lo había dejado muy sorprendido, mañana podría ver a Kurt y hablar con él, aclararle las cosas, hacerle saber que su vida sin él estaba incompleta...Ahora debía planearlo todo, pues ver a su amado castaño despues de aquellos largos días no debía ser algo simple sino hermoso, tal y como él lo era y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo.

* * *

21:00 PM

-Santana no te vayas por favor, te lo ruego-

-Debo hacerlo, Cooper me necesita-

-Pero tengo miedo de que Dave venga-

-Tranquilo porcelana, estoy segura de que no vendrá, créeme-

-Esta bien- dijo desganado

-Cualquier cosa me llamas de acuerdo?

-Claro

La morena tomó sus cosas y Kurt la acompaño hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto. Subió en el despidiéndose del castaño sin antes decirle que mañana lo venia a ver a primera hora. Una vez que el auto desapareció, el miedo lo lleno no sabía si subir a su departamento o simplemente salir corriendo de él. optó por la primera opción asi que despacio subió hacia su hogar.

Se depositó en el suave sillón, cerró los ojos y encendió la televisión. Pasaron apenas 10 minutos cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió mostrando a un hombre que se veía tenía prisa, despacio el castaño quiso entrar en el baño para que él no se le acercara, pero fue muy tarde pues lo había tomado de la mano azotándolo contra una pared cerca de la cocina.

-Dave suéltame, me lastimas-

-No quiero, además te llagó la hora sabes perfectamente que hacemos en este preciso instante-

El corpulento hombre se acercó a los delicados labios del mas pequeño con la intensión de besarlos pero el castaño los evadió, cosa que no hizo mas que enfurecer a Dave.

-Bésame ahora!

-NO QUIERO! YA SUELTAME!- Kurt se zafó de su agarre

-Ven aquí- Kurt corrió hacia el dormitorio queriendo cerrar la puerta, pero el mas grande lo alcanzó cogiéndolo fuertemente de ambos brazos comenzó a sacudirlo mientras le gritaba - ACASO NO TIENES MIEDO DE LAS COSAS QUE PUEDO HACERTE O HACERLE A TU FAMILIA, ENTIENDE QUE TU ME PERTENECES Y DEBES HACER TODO LO QUE YO TE DIGA-el castaño temblaba

-No, nunca más... ESTOY HARTO! DÉJAME TRANQUILO- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes cosa que puso mas furioso al mayor

-ESTAS HARTO? PUES ES UNA PENA, RECUERDAS QUE ES HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE?-dijo citando aquella sentencia que Kurt había firmado ya hace mucho

-Pero eso eran antes de que me de asco estar contigo, ahora prefiero que la muerte me lleve antes de vivir un día mas contigo-

Dave lo tomo más fuerte y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes, se acercó y de un momento a otro su puño se centro en una de las mejillas del castaño que cayó al piso mientras se quejaba adolorido. El mayor cogío una maleta metiendo algunas de las cosas que había dejado ahí la semana que pasó en el departamento y una vez que terminó miró a Kurt con ojos de desprecio y salió por la puerta.

* * *

23:00 PM

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y la lluvia azotaba las calles de New York en un gran edificio dentro de un departamento se podía observar a un castaño tirado en el piso, lleno de lágrimas. Kurt no se había parado su espalda le dolía y sabia que su mejilla en la mañana estaría morada e hinchado gracias al golpe. Quiso llamar a Santana pero no quería ponerla mal menos hacerla preocupar, no quería que su embarazo se complicara gracias a él. Así que lentamente se paró tomando una sudadera del armario, salió al frío pasillo tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta.

Las calles estaban llenas de lluvia al igual que todo su cuerpo sabía que no debía pero ahora nada le importaba, no le importaba mojarse, ni pescar un resfriado, solo necesitaba verlo, quería sentirlo y escucharlo decir _"Aqui estoy". _El frío comenzaba hacer efecto en su cuerpo pero quería llegar, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia comenzaron a hacerse pesados y de inmediato se encontró con una imponente casa. Había llegado y sonrío feliz, despacio y llenó de ansias tocó la puerta, esperó a que alguien atendiera.

* * *

El moreno había escuchado el timbre, pero tenía mucha pereza de abrir la puerta pues se encontraba viendo el capitulo estreno de Grey's Anatomy asi que no quería ser interrumpido, cuando el timbre fue ya insistente no tuvo de otra que atender la puerta llevándose la mas grandes de las sorpresas.

_Era él_

-Kurt...


End file.
